The Path
by Mark 61
Summary: The forth part in the Jake ReedTNA series. Jake now must walk the path of NWA world champion. Will he be to survive or will it destroy him.
1. Chapter 1

**The Path**

**The forth part in the Jake Reed/TNA series. Jake no must walk the path of NWA world champion. Will he be to survive or will it destroy him.**

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Note- This picks up at the first Impact after Lockdown. **

**Jake's music kicked off Impact as he made his way to the ring with Traci and both of his titles. "Please welcome the NWA World and United States Heavyweight champion, "The Omaha Outlaw," Jake Reed," David Penzar says as Jake climbs to the top rope and raises both belts above his head. Jake gives both belts to Traci so she can hold them and then takes a microphone.**

"**You know I don't think I was ever more afraid as after Lockdown when I went to sleep because I thought it was all a dream. Then I woke up I realized it wasn't a dream it was a nightmare," Jake says taking a pause. "A nightmare for Jeff Jarrett. Because you see Jeff you pulled are your little tricks. You had every member of the Army try to interfere. You had Larry Zybsko actually get off his fat ass and attack me. And like the little bitch you are you ran. But AMW finally sobered up and stopped you. And now I have not you title but the people's title! THE TRUE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT TITLE!" Jake says as the crowd erupts.**

**Samoa Joe's music plays. Joe makes his way to the ring with a microphone in hand. "You know Reed I said this once before. I will never like you, but I have to respect you. Now as that said you did great at Lockdown but I were you paying attune when I choked out both of those jackoff's from up north. Now ever since I came to TNA I have laid everyone in front of me down. Yet I haven't had a NWA world title shot yet," Joe says. "You know I get what you driving at…"  
**

**Before Jake can finish Jarrett's music stats to play as he makes his way to the ring with Gail Kim, Larry Zybsko and holding his guitar plus a microphone of his own. "Reed you have right to give anybody a title shot because I get a rematch," Jeff says climbing into the ring. "Oh great Jeff I am so glade you're here you see I was afraid that I wouldn't get my daily recommended serving of bitch," Jake says.**

"**Shut up boy. Now I don't give a dam about this fat piece of crap. I don't care if it's on PPV, Impact, or some high school gym I want my rematch," Jeff says. Joe forces Jeff to face. "Now hold you lost so I say you go to the back of the line," Joe says. "Now boy you listen to me I know my history and every time you get in the ring with him he beats you," Jeff says. "Ok last night he beat you and before that he laid you out for months," Joe says.**

"**You Jake I have seen a lot of fight but I have seen a fight over who got beat up worse," Traci says. "Well I'm good at what I do," Jake says. Paul Heyman comes out and gets in the ring. "Paul well you tell these idiots who the real number one contender is," Jeff demands. Paul takes the microphone from Jeff. "With pleasure, because everyone knows that the number one contender should be a man that can no will have the best chance to win the title. And we all that one man is…" Paul stops as Jeff points to himself. "The whole F'N show, Mr. PPV, RVD, Rob Van Dam," Paul says as Jeff turns around in shock. Rob's music hits and he comes to the ring.**

"**No it's supposed to be me," Jeff yells. "Shut old man. Everyone knows I can beat Reed. First I beat him in the US title tournament finale and in the two out of three falls," Rob says. "Beat you in king of the mountain and I won that two out of three falls match," Jake says. "You got very lucky and all your little buddies helped," Rob says.**

**Jake is stating to get pissed and get in his face. Rob shoves him back. Jake shoves Rob. Joe starts to get evolved and RVD kicks him. Jeff turns Jake around and goes to hit him with the guitar. Traci low blows Jeff sending to the ground in pain. Gail Kim jumps Traci. Larry picks up the guitar and tries to hit Jake who decks and goes after Larry who runs away in fear. Security comes out break up the brawl.**



**Jake and Traci come through the curtain to the back. Jim Cornett is there to greet them with Terry Taylor. "Jim long time no see," Jake says as he shakes hands with the former booker of OVW. "I always said you would be world champion and now you truly are," Jim says. "Look I hate to break up the reunion but Mr. Cornett and Terry we need to know who Jake is defending the title against," Traci says.**

"**Well all three men have great points. Yes Jeff does have a rematch clause, but Joe has earned a title match, as has RVD due to his past wins over Jake," Terry says. "Why do I have a feeling my first defense of the world title is going to be tougher than a sane man would want?" Jake asks having an idea of what is planned. "Now Jake nothing is official yet but odds are you will be looking at some type of multiple challenger match," Jim says.**

"**Well what type of match?" Traci asks. "Look we don't know we just wanted to give Jake the heads up," Terry says. "Well thank guys," Jake says as he and Traci turn to leave. "Hold it Jake, we need to talk about the US title," Terry says. "You mean the US title I haven't lost," Jake says. "Look Jake you know it is the best for you, both titles and TNA in general to forfeit the belt," Jim says. "Ok let's say I do forfeit the US title, then what?" Jake asks. "Well Mr. Cornett believes we have a tournament while I believe we have the top two contenders fight it out for the belt," Terry says.**

"**Those are both great ideas but until you guys decide who the new champ is crowned I am not giving up the first title I ever won in TNA," Jake says. "Jake will you listen to reason," Jim says. "I am the reason. Look you guys don't know how to crown my successor to the US title until you do I want to enjoy being a double champ. And Jim I know for a fact the Midnight Express held both the US and World tag belts at one point," Jake says.**

"**Alright I guess there is no harm, but Jake don't wreck the belt," Terry says as he leaves. "What is he talking about?" Jake asks. "Do you remember when you left of OVW and I wanted you to give up the OVW title?" Jim asks. "Yeah," Jake says. "You gave it up after you ran the thing over with you car," Jim says. "To be fair I was pissed and I didn't do it on purpose I was so drunk I laid the belt down behind my car to get my bag and forget about it until the next day after I ran over it," Jake says. "Look I'll make sure he takes care of both belts," Traci says.**

"**Oh great I finally get AJ to stop acting like my father and now you are acting like my mother," Jake says. "Hey what yours is mine and you are not spending my because we have to get a new belt made," Traci says jokingly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's note- Thank you to all my reviewers. Remember they really help keep my going. Also the reason it took so long is because I couldn't up load anything fora few days. I a few more chapter written and they should be up soon. But remember review.**

**Jake woke the next morning. Traci was already up putting her makeup on. "Good morning Traci," Jake says walking up to her giving a kiss. "Good morning," Traci says. "So what do you want to do today?" Jake asks. "Well you have interview scheduled all day," Traci says. "Again that all I have done since I won the belt," Jake complains.**

"**That is part of being champion. You have to become the public face of the company," Traci says. "Yeah I know. Maybe it will get better next week because I will have done an interview with every wrestling related show in the world by then," Jake mocks. "Yeah and then you will be working every small NWA promotion that is offering you a match," Traci says.**

"**Well I want to remind people that this is the top belt in wrestling. Besides of the NWA's local promotion could use a boast," Jake says. "Yeah they could. Plus you want to be compared to the old greats of the NWA," Traci says. "Yeah well the NWA title took a lot of damage with WCW leaving the NWA and then that Paul Heyman having Shane Douglas throw it down," Jake says. "How ironic is it now that he is trying to get it for his boy," Traci says. "Yeah and you know what they might have planned if RVD has another lucky night or he cheat and beats me," Jake says. "Well don't lose and I will make sure Heyman stays out of your match," Traci says. They kiss again.**



**TNA management was in a meeting. "All right what are we going to do about the US title?" Dixie Carter asks. "Well as I have said time and again Miss Carter it would be best to have a sixteen man title tournament," Jim Cornett says. "Look if we had more than an hour of TV time I would love that idea. But I think it would be best to just pick the top two contenders and let them fight it out," Terry Taylor says. "Yes but a tournament would add to the prestige of the belt," Mike Tenay says. "You know we are wasting time because Reed won't even hand over the belt and those two morons didn't make him hand it over," Scott D'Amore says.  
**

"**Oh please Scott I remember the last time your team had the tag title you tried to make Sharkboy and Mikey Batts the number one contenders to the tag titles," Tenay says. "I really don't see any harm in Jake holding on to the belt until. After all I remember what he gone though to win and keep that title," Dixie says. "Well as the guy that booked Reed in OVW he may volunteer to wrestle twice to keep the US title as long as he can," Jim says. "In that case then I think..." Scott starts to say. "I swear if you say any member of Team Canada getting a title shot I will break out the tennis racket," Jim says already sick of Scott pushing his guys in every title match. Scott shuts up.**

**Jeff Jarrett bursts into the room. "Alright I demand to know when I get my rematch," Jeff demands. "Jeff it would be in your best interest to remember you and your father no longer own this company. And if you ever interrupt a meeting you are not involved in then you will never get a title shot again," Dixie says. "Listen Dixie I am the man that has kept TNA alive. You know why people are watching Impact and buying the pay per views it because they are praying and hoping that I lose. I didn't nearly kill myself time and again to be shut out now that the company is breaking out," Jeff says.**

"**You know Jeff you have done a lot but guess what both RVD and Samoa Joe have also done enough to earn a title match. We will decide and let you know," Terry says. "Fine I'll leave but now this by hook or by crook I will always get my title back. Ask AJ, ask Ron Killings, then go ask Raven. Finally go ask the WWE reject of Rhino and Christian," Jeff says before he leaves.**



**In his home gym RVD is working out. He hits some stiff kicks on the heavy bag and then decides to take a break. He started to think of the years he had wasted in the WWE. Part of him still blamed Brian Reed for injuring him. He hated HHH and the McMahon's for holding him back. But if he could win the NWA title he would prove once and for all that he truly was the whole f'n show.**

**That is why he was glad that Paul E. had come to TNA with him. Most people hated Paul but if he truly believed in a person. Paul would do anything to get his client to the top. Paul had always been the one supporting RVD and now once again he had the chance to do something about it.**



**In the New Japan Los Angles Dojo, Samoa was in the ring having just giving a beat down to some of the students. "You know if you boys can keep that up someday you just might be wrestlers," Joe says getting out of the ring. Joe still had to get home and pack to do a triple shot week end for ROH and the NWA title shot was still on his mind. He had held the ROH title for twenty one mouths. But outside of the die hard wrestling fans few people even knew him. But this was a match on PPV. A chance to finally beat the only guy had had never pinned or made tap out. **

**Going at it from a win loss record he had the best odds. But both RVD and Jarrett could play the political games of wrestling. At least with Jim Cornett in power there was someone that knew how great he could truly be. Cornett was a man that wanted real wrestling and after all he was Samoa Joe and he was pro wrestling.**



**While all this was going someone was watching the tape of Lockdown. He watched the end as Jake climbed to the top to celebrate his title win. "Enjoy it while you can because it won't last long," The guy says.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**It was time for Impact. Even before the show could really get stated Jeff Jarrett came to the ring with a microphone. "Alright I am not leaving this ring until I know when and where I get my rematch. I don't care about Samoa Joe. I don't care about RVD. Now someone get out here now with a contract for my match," Jeff yells. **

**Jake's music starts to play. Jake and Traci come to the ring. Jake has the world title around his waist and the US title on his shoulder. "Jeff, Jeff, Jeff. For the love of god man do you ever think of anything other than the NWA title?" Jake asks. "Reed unless your out here to give me a match then I don't want deal with you," Jeff says. Samoa Joe's music hits. Joe comes to the ring and just takes the microphone out of Jeff hands. "You may not to deal with him but you have to deal with me. So I got a little idea to settle witch one of us gets a title match I call make Jeff tap like a bitch. So how about you go back to you dressing room put on your gear and come out here and face me one on one," Joe says.**

**Before Jeff can respond RVD and Heymen come to the ring. "That sounds like a brilliant idea. But you two should really save it for No Surrender because if anyone gets a title match it's Mr. PPV," Paul says. "But I'll give the winner of you match a shot after I am done beating Reed," RVD says. "You know there are two reasons you pinned me ever. One my bad leg and two you had outside help," Jake says. "No I beat you because I am the whole F'N show and just that much better than you," RVD says. "Look there won't be a match between me and Joe and RVD you are not getting a title shot before me," Jeff says.**

**Jim Cornett comes out. "Now everybody needs to settle the hell down. TNA management has finally come to a decision about Jake's first title defense. So at Lockdown it will be Jake Reed defending the NWA world title against Jeff Jarrett," Jim says. The crowd boos as Jeff starts to celebrate. "And Samoa Joe and Rob Van Dam. In a four man elimination match," Jim says. "You can't do that," Jeff says. "Oh yes I can and if you don't shut up I will pull you out of that match so fast you head will spin," Jim says. Jeff goes to leave. For reason he tires to leave right where Joe is standing. In one of the stupidest moves of his life Jeff shoves Joe. Joe is pissed and goes after Jeff. RVD goes after Jake and the riot is on.**

**Joe throws Jeff to the outside. RVD is on the losing end so he and Paul bail out. Joe and Jake are backing up not facing each other. They bump into each other they turn around go into fighting stances. Jake lets down his hands showing he doesn't want to fight. Joe nods and leaves.**

**Jake goes to pick up his belts when the lights out. They are out for a while. Finally when they come back on Jim and Traci are fine but Jake is on the ground out like light. Traci goes to check on him. "Jake honey what happened?" She asks. Jake is staring to stir. "I don't know some one hit me with something," Jake is able to get out. Cornett gets down with him. "Did you get a look at him?" Jim asks. "I was jumped from behind and it was dark," Jake says.**

**AJ comes down the trainers. "Give us some room to work miss," the trainer tells Traci. Traci backs up as Jake starts to get up. "I'm fine. Just let me get up," Jake says. "Jake at least let someone help to the back," AJ says. Jake lets AJ and one of the trainers help him.**



**In the back AJ and Traci are waiting while the doctor is checking out Jake. "So who do you think did it?" AJ asks. "First suspect is Jarrett, then RVD and then Joe. But I am not going to count anybody out," Traci says. "Well he is the champ now and that makes him the biggest target in TNA," AJ says. Sting comes up to them. "How is he doing?" Sting asks.**

"**We don't know yet," Traci says with a bit of attitude. "Traci," AJ says shocked. "What AJ you just said Jake is a target. And who in TNA who loves to put the lights out and attack people is you," Traci says looking at Sting. "Look I will let that go because you are worried about you husband," Sting says. **

"**It wasn't him," Jake says as he walks out of the room. "Jake all I know is that someone tried to take you out," Traci says. "And if had been you I would have beaten up the entire roster by now trying to answers," Jake says. "Jake how are you doing?" AJ asks. "I'll be fine I am only seeing two of everyone," Jake says.**

"**Look Sting I'm sorry," Traci says. "It's alright. I understand," Sting says. "Look I got a match I have to get ready for," AJ says. "Yeah and I do an interview," Sting says. Both men leave. "Jake are you going to be ok?" Traci asks. "Yeah I'll be fine. But I am going to have to find out who attacked me," Jake says. "Well we can work on that later. Let's just get home," Traci says.**



**The guy that jumped Jake was diving in his car. "It was a good start. Most the heat will go on Jarrett and RVD. Joe will be a suspect because he was there. But no one is going to see this coming. Reed is finished and I am going to get the NWA title," the guy thinks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**It had been a week since Jake had been attacked. Most people thought it had to be Jeff. Jake was getting ready for a non title match. Jake was almost done taping up. After Jeff had lost the world title the Jarrett army was all but dead. Only Gail Kim was still working with Jeff. As for the Uprising with its goal accomplished it had disbanded. Each member was eager to go after titles again expect for Steve who was set to return to Japan and the AWA.**

**Jake put the last of the tape on his wrist when Rhino came up to him. "Who's it going champ?" The war machine asked. "Ah pretty good as long I don't think about the three guys I have to face in a title match and the fact I was jumped last week," Jake says. "That's what it's like being he big dog in the yard," Rhino says. "Did you want anything Rhino?" Jake asks. "Ah just doing some ideal talk to pass time," Rhino says. "Alright," Jake says.**

**Chris Sabin comes in the locker room. "Hey Jake, AJ is looking for you," Chris says. "Where is he?" Jake asks. "Last time I saw him it was in the cafeteria," Chris says. "Well I better go see what he wants," Jake says standing up and heading for the door. Jake doesn't see Chris and Rhino pull two things out of Rhino's locker.**

**Jake walks out to the hallway. "Hey Jake," Steve Corino yells out from behind him. Jake turns around and is hit by several steams of water after a few seconds two more streams hit him. After they die down Jake sees Steve, AJ, Daniels, and the Naturals holding super soakers. Rhino and Sabin have there own.**

**Jake is soaking wet. "I am going to kill each and every one of you. And I am going to start with you Steve," Jake says in good sprits. "That was just pay back for the time we were at you dad's bar and you had him put stuff in my drinks that numbed my whole mouth up," Steve says. "At least I waited until after your match. I mean got to go change and the put new tape on," Jake says.**

"**Ah shut up," AJ says tossing a towel at Jake. "Bite me Benedict Styles," Jake says starting to dry off. Traci comes up to the group. "I can't leave you alone for five minutes. Look at you," Traci mocks. "You probably were in on this," Jake says. "What," Traci says. "Because there is a part of you that loves it when I look a fool," Jake says. "But you always look like a fool," Steve, AJ, and Traci say at the same time. "I don't have to take this," Jake says walking back into the locker room in an over dramatic fashion.**



**In the Team Canada dressing room Eric Young if passing around nervously. "Eric man you need to calm down," A-1 one says. "Don't tell me to calm down I have to face Jake Reed," Eric says. "Eric don't you realize what an opportunity this is for you," Scott D'Amore says. "Yeah to get beat up," Eric says. D'Amore slaps Eric. "Eric this is the biggest chance any member of Team Canada and I will not let you blow it," Scott says.**

"**Show time we are out there and make sure it goes just the way we want," Bobby says. "Will why doest it have to be?" Eric asks. "Because that is what Terry Taylor booked," Scott says. Eric is still nervous as hell.**



**Jake comes out of the locker room wearing a different t-shirt and pair of jeans. He is putting new tape on his wrists and is now wearing his leather jacket. He has the NWA world title around his waist and the US on his shoulder like he did last week. "If anyone thinks about do that again there head is going though a wall," Jake says jokingly. "Ah there's no time your match is next," Traci says.**

"**You know if Eric would just grow a brain and get away from D'Amore I would really like him," Jake says. "Well maybe you can beat some since into him tonight. I mean Alex grew up," Traci says. "Your right about that. It's go time," Jake says.**



**Team Canada's music plays. "The following non title contest is set for one fall. Introducing first proudly representing his home country of Canada he is "Showtime," Eric Young," David Penzar says as Eric and the rest of Team Canada comes to the ring.**

**Jake's music starts to play. Jake and Traci appear at the top of the ramp. "His opponent with his manger Traci Brooks…" Suddenly the lights go out. When they come back on Jake is off to side down at the bottom the stage like he has been thrown off. He is clutching at his bad leg.**

**Traci gets down to check on him. "What happened? I felt someone knock me away from you and then the light came back on," Traci says. "Someone throw me off the top of the ramp," Jake says. The trainers come out to check on Jake. "Jake I want to get you to the back. I know you had leg problems in the past," The trainer says. The trainers left Jake up and help him to the back.**

"**Reed you coward! You don't deserve those belts. If you were a real man you would come down here and face Showtime Eric Young," D'Amore yells trying to get Jake into the match. Jake igonors him at first. "That proves it Reed you are a gut less coward just the entire United States," Scott says. Jake starts to turn back until Traci faces him.**

"**Jake let it go. There is still time to come back and work the match before the show is over," Traci says. Jake continues to the back. "That proves it, Rudy Charles I want you to declare my boy Eric Young the winner," Scott says acting Eric has won the NWA world title.**



**The guy that had jumped Jake had made his way to the back and watched on a monitor as Jake was being taken to the back. A sick smile appeared on his lips. "This is just the start Jake," he thought to himself.**



**Jake music started to play as he and Traci came out for second time that night. Jake climbs into the ring. Jake picked up a microphone. "For two straight weeks I have been laid out after the lights go. Now I have pretty good idea about who has been doing it. Jeff. But now I go something else to deal with. Eric Young get here right now," Jake says.**

**The Canadian theme starts to play as D'Amore comes out and stands at the top of the ramp with his team. "Oh I'm sorry Jake but Showtime here already won your match by forfeit," Scott says. "I'll make you a deal Scott. If you send Young here now and I will give him a US title shot," Jake says.**

"**No I don't need a title match," Eric yells after he takes the microphone from Scott. Scott takes the microphone back. "Showtime he has bad leg you can win this and get our belt in our stable," Scott says.**

**Eric tries to make a run for it, but Bobby is able to catch him and on Scott's order take him to the ring. "Slick" Johnson come down and rings the bell to start the match. Eric drops to his knees and is begging for his life. Jake acts like he is about to hit a shinning wizard but can't bring himself to do it. Jake brings Eric to his feet and says, "just leave I'll take the count out."**

**Eric runs and everyone turns to see him leave. "Slick" starts to count. This gives D'Amore a chance to get in the ring and hit Jake in the bad leg with the hockey stick. Petey has some managed to get Eric to turn around and see Jake on the ground clutching his bad leg. Encouraged by his teammates Eric goes back to the ring.**

**Eric starts kicking Jake in the leg. Eric decides to go for the figure four but Jake kicks him off. Eric bounces off the ropes while Jake kips up. Jake uses the overhead belly to belly suplex. Jake brings Eric back to his feet. Jake hits a roaring elbow. Eric tries to run but Jake takes hold from the back and hits a German suplex he then rolls though and hits it again he then rolls again repositions his hands into a full nelson and hits a dragon suplex with a bridge. Count of one, count of two, Eric kicks out.**

**Both men are up and Jake starts throwing punches. Jake knocks Eric down with discos punch. Jake picks Eric up and gets him ready to hit the Death Valley Driver. Jarrett slides into the ring with his guitar turns Jake around and hits him right in front of the referee, who call for the bell.**

**Jarrett is trying to put the figure four on Jake. Samoa Joe comes down and pulls Jeff off of Jake and beings to hit him with some strikes. Jake gets up and wants to go after Jeff but RVD comes down with a chair he turns Jake around throws the chair at him and goes for the Van Damanater. Jake dukes and goes to hit RVD but Rob bails out. Jake drops the chair.**

**Joe throws Jeff out. Jake and Joe back up into each other and both men are so on edge the throw punches with out looking and hit each other. They stay standing but get in each other faces. Security comes down to pull both men apart.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The guy that had been attacking Reed was in the hotel he was staying at. Odds are Jake had hurt his leg again and now that it had cooled off it was a lot worse. "It won't be too much longer. Then I will reveille myself. After that I take the NWA title," the guy thought.**

**He would have to wait a few more days to get his next shot at Reed but it was worth it. "Maybe I'll do more than just get one shot in on him. Maybe I'll make him bleed a little," the guy says out loud. But he did have something to rattle Jake a little more.**



**It was 3:00 A.M. when the shifting in the bed woke Traci up. She looks over and sees Jake changing into a pair of sweets and putting on his running shoes. "Jake what are you doing?" She asks. "This is only time I can get a work out in lately. Just go back to bed," Jake says. "Jake it's three morning I'm sure you can find some other time," Traci says. "When if I am not doing interviews then I doing promo work for Spike TV. Or I have to do some photo shoot. Then I try to have some down time and just be with you. Not to mention I have Jarrett, Joe, and RVD after me," Jake says. "Alright for now maybe it is the best time. But once things slow down you will have more time," Traci says.**

**Jake gives her a quick kiss before heading out in his white sweet shirt and pants. Everything was real quiet and empty. It was a sight Jake was used to. Of course back then he had been stumbling to his apartment after last call. Those days were over now. Now he had the woman he loved and the NWA world title.**

**But a lot of thing weighed on his mind. His upcoming first defense of the title, the increasing demands on his time keeping away from Traci and being able what he needed before a match to get ready. But the big thing was the guy that was jumping him. He didn't think it was Jarrett or RVD after all why did they attack them in the light during the US title match.**

**No this had to be the work of someone that Jake didn't suspect at first. Meaning it could be anyone. Jake had made a lot of enemies of the years. Then there was the old story guy wins title but loses friends because they want the title. Jake shook the last though out of his head. He knew who he could and couldn't trust. Jake come to the point that marked he had reached two miles in his run. Jake turned back and started heading for home.**

**He reached home and headed to the garage that he was using as a gym for now. He could work out here with out waking Traci up again. He had to take it easy on his leg that was already killing him but this was the life of being the world champ.**



**It was later that morning and Jeff Jarrett was studying tapes of all three of his opponents. He had already talked to Gail and she knew she was to take out Traci, Heyman, and the ref so he could do what ever he needed to get his title back. Every time he lost that belt he it was the same story. TNA management tried to send him down the card but he always got the belt back. But now it was different he didn't have anyone in management working with him and he didn't have some type of back up expect for Gail and Larry.**

**Hell even D'Amore had separated from him. Now if he couldn't get the NWA title back then he may never get another shot. Hell they might even be able to force him out of TNA for good after all his contract was up the next year and McMahon hated him so it wasn't like he had a chance to go back to the WWE. Not that he really would after watching five minutes of a recent episode of Raw jus to see what they were doing. No Jeff had to win; he didn't have any other choice.**



**RVD walked in his "5 Star," comic shop. There were a few things he had to take care of. Although he should have been working out or studying tapes he had already but most of this stuff off and now it need to be taken care of today. He unlocked the door with his keys and headed for the small office he kept there. "Maybe if I hurry up I can fit a quick work out in.**



**Samoa Joe had just finished up his workout. There was no need to over do it. He was ready for match. He was going to take the NWA title. He was going to show the world why he was the best wrestler alive today. He was going to prove that beyond a shadow of a doubt.**



**Jake was exhausted as he came in the house. "Oh lord I felt like I may fall apart," Jake says. "Price you pay to the new king of the mountain," Traci says. "Don't ever call me that again. I don't ever want to share a name with Jarrett. I hate that our first names start with the same letter," Jake says. "No problem," Traci says. **

**Jake looks at the clock on the wall and groans. "Ah crap I have to get ready and go do that in studio spot on the radio show," Jake says standing up. "No you don't," Traci says. "Yes I do. I actually was booked on this before I won the title," Jake says. "Jake they just called to cancel turns out they over booked," Traci says.**

"**Wait that means I actually have time to just relax," Jake says. "Yes you do but you still go take a shower because you smell," Traci says. Suddenly the sound of breaking glass can be heard before a car alarm goes off. "What the hell," Jake says as he and Traci head to see what is going on.**

**When the get out they see the windshield of Jake's car is broken. The tires have all been slashed a knife is in one with a note stuck to it in the front driver's side tire. "Traci go get my keys so I can turn off the alarm," Jake says as he walks up to the car and removes the note.**

"**The clock is ticking," Jake says reading it out loud. Meanwhile the guy that is after Jake is driving away knowing no one say anything. But also knowing has gotten even further under Jake's skin.**

**Back at Jake's and Traci's place Jake has turned off the car alarm and is looking at his wrecked car. "I got to find out who the hell this guy is," Jake says to Traci. "We will and then just make sure I get a shot in on him," Traci says. Jake is still worried.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Jake and AJ had just gotten doing an autograph session and Jake was telling him about what happened to his car. "Didn't you just get that buy a few months ago?" AJ asks. "Yep first new car I have ever bought. I mean I finally start making some decent money," Jake says. "Do you think it was the guy that has been jumping you?" AJ asks. "Yeah I do. But since I have no freaking idea who that is! It could be anybody!" Jake yells in frustration.**

"**I'm still thinking it's either Jarrett or RVD. Joe is still an option I mean you have beat him twice maybe he is starting to get desperate," AJ says. "I know but then it could be anybody else that I have pissed off. And to be honest that can be a very long list," Jake says. "Don't I know it, I mean when I think of the number of fights you have gotten me into over the years," AJ says.**

"**Oh like you haven't gotten me into some over the years. I mean you remember that time in Wildside when David young put me in the hospital," Jake says. "Ok I get it we are both bad friends who get each other beat up," AJ says. "Yeah we are," Jake says. "So besides the guys we already talked about. Is there anyone leaping off that long list?" AJ asks. "Nope and that is what is really worrying me," Jake says.**



**Traci watched as Jake's car was loaded up on a flat bed tow truck. The door bells ring and a voice yells out attempting to sound young, "Open up this is the paper boy you haven't paid the bill since you moved in." Traci opens the door and sees an old friend standing there. "Colt what are you doing here?" She asks seeing the one and only Colt Cabana.**

"**What no hug," Colt says. Traci gives him a hug real quick. "What you don't invite me in," Colt says again. "Fine come on," Traci says as Colt comes in. "What no…" "Colt I swear tell me why you are here," Traci says starting to get annoyed.**

**Colt turns serious. "Look Traci you might want to sit down," Colt says in a tone that shows he is not joking. "Colt what is going on?" Traci asks. "I'm worried about Punk," Colt says. "Look Colt that really isn't my concern anymore," Traci says meekly. "Traci come on I wouldn't be down here if I weren't really worried," Colt says.**

"**Ok why are you worried?" Traci asks. "The last time I saw him, he was acting all dark and moody," Colt says. "Ah Colt that's Punk," Traci says. "Yeah but it was different almost like he was when Lucy was taken out by Daniels and Whitmer in ROH," Colt says. "Wow that makes it two great wresters the WWE had made miserable," Traci says. "Look Traci the last time he was in a mode like this you were able to get though to him," Colt says.**

"**Colt look back then he was still trying to get over Lucy and to be honest I was still trying to get over Jake," Traci says.**

"**Look Traci I can't get though to him he isn't talking to Ace either," Colt says. "Look Colt, I have other things to worry about like who is attacking Jake each week," Traci says. "Alright I understand. Look Traci I have to get going I have big show for FIP coming up," Colt says standing to leave. "Look Colt I wish I could help, but I really don't think I can do anything," Traci says.**



**The guy was packing his bag so he could head to Orlando for the Impact tapings. "By now Reed has to go nuts trying to figure out who I am. I am going to make him sweet it a little longer," the guy thinks. He puts the now packed bag by the door. "Won't be to much longer until I have the NWA title around my waist," The guy says out loud.**



**Jake is driving home in Traci's car. "When I found out who the hell this idiot that has been jumping me I may just kill him just making me drive around in this. I mean I hate automatics. None of the pre sets stations are one that plays the music I like. I mean come on the acceleration on this thing sucks," Jake thinks.**

**Jake drives up to the house and is shocked to see a car in the drive way. He pulls the car into the drive way and gets out. He walks up to the door it opens before he touches the knob and Colt walks out. Jake, Colt, and Traci all stand in an awkward silence. "I have to get going," Colt says leaving.**

**Jake walks into the house. "Ok why was he here?" Jake asks. Traci explains the whole story. "Man Colt really don't know the WWE almost everyone is dark and angry. I mean having to listen to people that honestly don't know a thing about wrestling will do that to you," Jake says. "Wow you are taking this a lot better that I thought you might," Traci says.**

"**You mean you thought I might about start acting like a jealous freak," Jake says. "Well yes," Traci says. "Truth is I don't like to think about you past relationships. But every time I find myself getting jealous I just look at my wedding ring," Jake says. "Look Jake I am still not going talk to Punk. I don't even think it would do any good," Traci says. "That you choose. I didn't say anything," Jake says.**

**Jake gives her a kiss. "I love you two Traci," Jake says before kissing her again. "Look I have to do a photo shoot so we are going to have to go in early since we only have one car," Traci says. "Now I got another reason to kick the ass of the guy that is after me," Jake says. "It won't be that bad," Traci says. "Oh yeah see you pose and take sexy picture is going to be great. You want to see my get jealous that is when I will get jealous," Jake says trying to be funny.**



**Dixie Carter and Jim Cornett were in a meeting. "Look Jim the most important thing is keeping the lights on. We have one of the biggest matches in TNA history coming up. The last thing we need is for our World and United States to be injured before the match," Dixie says. "Don't worry about Dixie. I have talked to security we are going to on top of things," Jim says.**

"**Are there new leads into who could be after Jake?" Dixie asks. "That is just it. IT could anybody at all. For all we know it's someone outside of TNA that has an old grudge to settle with Jake," Jim says. "I still think it has to be Jeff," Dixie says. "Well Jeff is at the top of my list. But I know you can't rule anything out in wrestling," Jim says. "Alright you been doing this most of your life," Dixie says.**



**The guy that has been after Jake is watching TV when a commercial for No Surrender comes on. "Won't be to much longer Jake," the guy says with anger in his voice.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Traci had finished her part of the photo shoot and was trying to find Jake. "Hey Traci hold," AJ yelled as he came up to her. "Hey AJ," Traci says. "Hi Traci have you seen Jake?" AJ asks. "Last time I saw him he and Cornett were talking," Traci says. "Knowing those two they are talking about wrestling," AJ says laughing about how wrestling seems to be the only thing on Jake's and Jim's minds sometimes. **

Traci and AJ head for Cornett's office when they hear yelling. "Will you listen to me I lived though it! So I know the truth!" Jim yells. "No because you lived though it you have no perspective! No if you would calm down and listen to what I am trying to say then you would have a new view on it!" Jake yells. "I should expect this from a guy that hangs out with Chris Zero!" Jim yells. "Oh don't bring Chris into this," Jake says.

**AJ and Traci run into the room. "What is going on?" AJ asks. "Oh he has got no since," Jim says pointing at Jake. "I've got no since! You won't consider anybody else's view," Jake says. "Ok what are you two fighting over?" Traci asks. "Witch version of the Midnight Express was better," Jake says. "Jake only would try to argue with the manger of the tag team about witch version was better," AJ asks with a chuckle.**

"**Hey when I feel I'm right I will fight till my last breath," Jake says. "You know this why I love you as champion. You know there were so many guys when I ran OVW that thought the Midnight Express was a light train. Guys that have no respect for the history of wrestling," Jim says. "Yeah I remember. And Jim I'm sorry. You know it doesn't really matter witch version of the Midnights was better they were both great. Just not as great as the Rock and Roll Express," Jake says as he runs out. Jim gets a nasty look on his face while AJ and Traci start to laugh.**



**Jeff Jarrett came to the ring. He took a microphone from David Penzar and climbed in. "This Sunday I should be getting my rematch for the NWA world title. But instead I have to beat three other men. And you know why it's because TNA wants to protect its new golden boy Jake Reed. Jake Reed the former drug addict. Meanwhile I have done everything in my power to make this company and yet I get treated like an after thought," Jeff yells.**

**Jake's music starts to play. Jake comes out with holding the title belts. "You know Jeff for everything you have done to help TNA you have done at least three things to hurt it," Jake says. "You know what Reed unless you're here to give me a title shot you can just leave. Because everyone knows the second you don't have enough money for a drink you well sell that belt. You know why because guys like you are weak," Jeff says.**

**Jake is silent for a moment. "You know Jeff you are really starting to tread on thin ice," Jake says. "You know what I Reed because I know I have to do is offer you a drink if you let me pin you and I have you beat," Jeff says.**

Jake runs down to ring to give Jeff an ass kicking. Jeff slides out of the ring and Jake follows. Jake gets his hand on him and is about to beat him down when security comes out and pulls them apart. 



**Jake to the back with Traci he is still pissed. "I am to shut Jeff up once and for all," Jake says. RVD comes up to them. "You know Jake you can settle you differences with Jarrett this at No Surrender but just remember the NWA title is coming home with the whole f'n show. Mr. PPV RVD. Rob Van…" Jake grabs RVD hand and stops him. "Dammed," Jake says. "You trying to say something there chump," RVD says. "It means I haven't forgotten about the things you said about my brother," Jake says with anger in his voice.**

**It looks like both men may start fighting when Rhino runs to them. "Jake come quick. AJ has been hurt," Rhino yells. "What?" Jake asks as he and Traci followed Rhino. "Someone jumped and beat him with chair. He was bleeding real badly," Rhino says.**



**A group of wrestlers and some cameras are around as the EMT's work on AJ in the hall where he was found. Jake pushes his way though. "AJ it's me. Who did this to you?" Jake asks. "Jake…" AJ says meekly. "I'm right here AJ," Jake says. "I couldn't see his face," AJ struggles to get out. "Its ok buddy," Jake says. "Alright we are taking him to the ER," an EMT says. They take AJ out the ambulance.  
**

**They load AJ in. "I'm going to rid with him. Traci call his wife let her know what is going on," Jake yells as he climbs in everything else forgotten as he worries about his best friend his brother from a different mother.**

**Christian Cage comes up to Traci, "Traci this was found next to AJ," he says handing her a note. "Reed thought about doing that to you but you best friend was even better," She says as she reads it out loud knowing that guy that has been after Jake took out AJ.**



**Later that day the guy walked into a hotel room. "All fair in love and war," he thinks. "But I can't wait to do that to Reed," he says out loud.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**It was time for No Surrender. It had been a night filled with great matches. The Natural retained the tag team titles by defeating Eric Young and Petey Williams. Sting beat Monty Brown. Scott Steiner had beaten Rhino, Bobby Roode, and Christian in a four way win when he beat Rhino. It what most people had called the match of the night Christopher Daniels had beaten Steve Corino after hitting the last rights.**

**It was time for the four way elimination match. To make sure there was no outside interference Jim Cornett had banned everyone from ring side. It would just be the four men and the referee and Cornett who was there to make sure his order was followed. There was a level of anticipation that hand never been rivaled in TNA.**

**RVD's music hit and he made his way out alone. "This is your main event for the evening and it is the four way elimination match for the NWA world heavyweight championship. Introducing first he is Mr. PPV, RVD, Rob Van Dam," Jeremy Borash says as RVD flips into the ring. Samoa Joe's music started to play. "Next he is from the island of Samoa he is the "Samoan Submission Machine," Samoa Joe," JB says as Joe enters the ring and stares down with RVD. Jarrett's music played as he came down with the guitar. "The final challenger comes from music city Nashville TN. He is the "King of the Mountain," Jeff Jarrett."**

**Jake music started to play as the crowd erupted in cheers. "Now Introducing the NWA World and Untied States Heavyweight champion from Omaha NE. He is the Omaha Outlaw Jake Reed," JB says Jake enters the ring takes of the belts and his leather jacket.**

**Referee Rudy Charles rings the bell to start the match. Jake hits a Stinger Splash on Jeff and starts pounding on Jeff. Joe and RVD tie up. Joe goes for a kick but RVD jumps up and kicks Joe in the face. Jake is still pounding on Jeff. The referee tries to break them up but thinks better of it. Joe and RVD are exchanging kicks until Joe hits his palm strike combo and knocks RVD down. Joe hits the running back splash and goes for the cover. Meanwhile Jeff thumbs Jake's eyes and sends him back with a drop kick. Jake winds up falling on the pin and breaks it up.**

**Jeff makes a cover on RVD. Count of one, RVD kicks out. Joe knocks Jeff down with a lariat. RVD hits a step over kick on Jake knocking Jake down. RVD hits the standing moonsault and covers, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out. Joe puts Jeff in the corner and uses the face wash and the ole kick. Joe brings Jeff to his feet. Jeff drops to a knee and low blows Joe. Rudy Charles doesn't see it because he is with Jake and RVD. RVD throws Jake to the outside and follows it up with the pescado. RVD puts Jake across the guard rail and climbs back up and hits a leg drop on Jake.**

**Jeff is working over Joe with punches. Joe catches the punch pulls Jeff in and hits the island driver. Joe covers, count of one, count of two, Jeff kicks out. RVD rolls Jake in and hits rolling thunder and covers. Referee is out of position he sprints over count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out. RVD tries to kick Jake but he catches the leg and turns it into a dragon screw leg whip. Jake follows up with a rolling neck snap.**

**Joe has put in the Joe's Special Crap that he then turns into an STF. Jake and RVD and in a corner RVD gets the advantage and monkey fibs Jake on to Joe and Jeff breaking the STF. RVD pulls Jeff over and hits the spilt legged moonsault and covers. Count of one, count of two, Jeff kicks out.**

**Jake and Joe are hurting. Joe is first to his feet RVD whips Jeff into a corner. Joe takes RVD out with the lariat. He then goes over to the corner with Jeff sits him on the top rope and hits the muscle buster. Joe then locks in the caqeta clutch. Jeff tries to fight it out but can't and taps. "Jeff Jarrett has been eliminated," JB says. Joe lets go of the choke. Jeff is freaking out. Jeff is trying to man handle the ref but Jake turns him around hits the Death Valley Driver. He then throws Jeff over the top rope. Cornett has security come down and remove Jeff.**

**Meanwhile RVD knocks Joe down with the flying side kick. The second he turns around he is hit by the Jake's flying clothesline. RVD gets to his feet and charges but Jake hits the over head belly to belly. Joe gets up and hits Jake with an enziguri. Joe cover Jake, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out. Joe then goes to cover RVD, count of one, count of two, RVD kicks out.**

**Joe puts RVD in a headlock. Jake gets up and puts Joe in a headlock. Jake uses it to make it a take down on both guys. RVD legs hits Rudy Charles and knocks him out. Paul Heyman comes down and slides a chair to RVD. RVD tosses it to Jake who catches it and RVD hits the Vandamanator. Jim Cornett who had left to make sure Jarrett was gone comes back with his loaded tennis racket and hits Heymen security comes down and removes Heyman. RVD still has the chair and hits the Vantermanater on Joe. Both Jake and Joe are bleeding now.**

**Jim goes over to JB and says something to him. JB looks confused so Jim grabs the microphone away from him. "No I ordered that no and I mean no one was to come to ring side and this isn't ECW so there are rules like you can't use foreign objects. So as of right now Rob you are disqualified," Jim yells. Rob looks pissed and climbs out of the ring and gets in Jim's face. Jim whacks RVD with the racket.**

**Jake, Joe, and Rudy Charles stand up and Jim explains what is going on. Jake and Joe nod. They tie up and Joe throws Jake down. Joe hits the chimeraplex. Joe drives some knees into Jake's head. Joe brings Jake to his feet and goes to Irish whip Jake in the corner. Jake reverses and sends Joe into the corner. Jake charges into the corner but Joe catches him and side walks slams Jake to the ground.**

**Joe makes the cover. Count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out. Joe is going to power bomb Jake but Jake turns it into a hunincaran. Jake gets up first and hits a drop kick into Joe's face. Both men get up. Jake hits a superkick and makes the cover, count of one, count of two, Joe kicks out.**

**Joe gets up and charges but some how Jake gets able to stand step and Joe hits the corner. Joe staggers around. Jake picks him up in the Death Valley Driver and hits it. Jake with a cover, count of one, count of two, count of three. Jake remains world champ.**

**Jim Cornett gives Jake both of his titles. The lights go out. Sounds of a struggle are herd. The lights turn back on a guy dressed in black wearing a mask is seen fighting with Jake. The guy is clearly fresher than Jake and has the advantage. The gets the US title and hits Jake with it. Joe chases the guy off. Jake gets up and runs after the guy. **

**The chase winds up in the parking lot. The guy gets in a car and speeds off. Jake runs after him but stops when he realizes the guy is to far gone. "I'm going to get you. Some how some ways," Jake says out of breath watching in the direction the car drove off.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Author's note- If you haven't read my previous stories you might need to read them to understand some things I say in this chapter.**

**It was time for Impact. Jake and Traci walked into the building. Jeremy Borash approached them with a microphone and a camera. "Jake Reed at No Surrender you retained the NWA world title but once again man you were attacked. I got to ask man do you have any idea who is doing this." JB asks. "No JB I don't know who it is. But I am going to find out. It was one thing to attack me but pal you sighed you death warrant when you attacked AJ," Jake says before walking off. "Folks all I know is if Jake Reed finds out who has been after him then that guy should pray for mercy," JB says turning to the camera.**



**Jake walks into the locker room almost everyone is there. "Alright look I wan everyone to know this I am sick and tired of being attacked. So if you know who is doing it tell me. And if you the guy that has been doing it then meet me in the ring tonight and face me like a man," Jake says. Everyone in the locker room looks around not saying anything. "Alright no one knows anything ok. But like I said if you doing it face me in the ring tonight like a man," Jake says before turning to leave.**

**Christopher Daniels gets up and follows him. "Hey hold on," Chris says. "What is it Chris?" Jake asks. "Look man I didn't want to say anything but I have a pretty good idea who may be doing this to you," Chris says. "Well come on Daniels out with it," Jake says. "I think it may be Chris Hero," Chris says. "What, come on Daniels. Hero and I are good friends. I mean he and I have fought wars as partners over the years," Jake says. "Look all I know if I did a show in the UK last week and he was there. Someone asked about you and he went on a rant about how you stamped him in back after he gave you that contract that got you the ROH world tile match last year," Daniels says.**

"**Ah hell I thought he was past this. He wanted me to come in and be in a Cage of Death but it right after I injured my leg so I had to say no," Jake says. "Well he seems pissed of about," Chris says. "Just great that only adds another name to the list," Jake says.**



**Traci was getting ready in the women's dressing room when Gail Kim approached her. "What do you want Gail?" Traci asks. "Look Traci I just to tell I think I know who has been jumping your husband," Gail says. "And why should I trust anything you say?" Traci asks not believing Gail. "Look right now all the suspicion is going to Jeff and since I have a vested interest in Jeff I can't afford to have Reed go nuts and attack him," Gail says.**

"**Fine Gail go ahead and tell me who you think is after Jake," Traci says. "It's Rhino," Gail says. "Oh year right," Traci says not buying it. "Look a while back I was at a bar with Jeff and Rhino was there trashed out of his mind and yelling things about how now TNA has forgotten all about him since guys like Reed showed up," Gail says. **

"**Oh I don't buy what you saying for a second," Traci says. "Fine but come crying to me when Rhino goes after Jake and takes him out," Gail says. "Oh yeah the guy in the mask didn't even fit Rhino's body type," Traci says. "You know Rhino has friends that could have attacked Jake at the PPV," Gail says before walking out of the room. Leaving Traci to think.**



**The guy was in a private room where no one could see him. "So Jake wants me to meet him in the ring. Oh I'll meet him but it will be on my terms. Hold on Jake it's going to a wild ride," the guy says out loud.**



**Jake and Traci had met up and had told each other about Chris's and Gail's theories. "Great all were doing is adding to the list. I mean I have no real idea who is after me," Jake says frustrated. "Maybe you should try to talk to Hero and Rhino about it," Traci says. "Yeah I will, but I want to wait until the time is right. Last thing I want to do is piss anymore people off," Jake says.**

**Terry Taylor comes up to them. "Alright Jake you wanted time in the ring. We got nothing going on right now so you have it. But look don't get to upset if the guy doesn't come out," Terry says. "Alright here we go," Jake says as he heads to the ring.**



**Jake climbed into the ring with Traci. "You know for the last few weeks I have been attacked by some coward. This guy seems to have a grudge with me. But instead of coming to me like a man this guy acts like Jarrett and sneak attacks me. He turns out the light or he goes after my best friend. So pal I am giving you one chance come on out here and face me like a man," Jake says.**

**Jake and Traci wait and wait and no one come out. "Yeah I didn't expect it to be that easy. So I am going to give you the advantage," Jake says as he pulls out a blind fold and puts it on. "There you go now I can't see you coming," Jake says. Still nothing happens.**

**Jake pulls off the blindfold. "You know what I know it. I know it. I gave you a chance. So now it's anything goes trying to find out who you are," Jake says as he goes to leave. Suddenly the guy still dressed in black and wearing a mask comes out of the crowd with a char. He whacks Jake in the head and then runs off.**

**Jake is out like a light. Traci is checking on him and Jake sits up. Jake slaps the mat in frustration gets up and just walks to the back pissed off as hell.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Jake was in heading to his favorite video store in Orlando. The good news was his car was finally back from the shop. He wanted to something to take off his mind the guy that was after him and getting new DVD seemed like a great idea. Jake parked the car and got out.**

**Jake walked into the store. "Here comes the champ," the store manger Eddie says when he sees Jake. "Hey Eddie, how's it going?" Jake asks. "Pretty good. Expect this guy keeps calling to complain that we need more TNA DVD's," Eddie says. "I say the same thing. I mean I know the WWE does some great DVD's. The only great thing they do these day but you need more TNA stuff," Jake says. "I stock plenty of TNA stuff," Eddie says. "Not enough," Jake says. "Oh yeah probably just want this because it won't be too much longer and they put out the "Best of Jake Reed,"" Eddie says.**

"**Hey your Jake Reed right?" A guy asks as he comes into the store. "Yeah I am," Jake says as he turns and sees a familiar face. "Yeah I'm Steven Richards," Steven says. Jake remembered the WWE was doing a number of shows in Florida this week so he decided to have a little fun with someone from the other side. "Yeah I know who you are. I mean it took me a second since most of the time I see you are on you back," Jake says joking. "Hey look the BWO was a big deal," Steven says. "Hey I was just joking," Jake says.**

"**Look kid I am glade I ran into you. I just want to tell you Raven will calm down sooner or later," Steven says. "Raven? What are you saying has been the guy that has been jumping me?" Jake asks getting mad. "Look I don't know for sure. But I know Raven better than any one and you know he hasn't had a title shot since he got screwed out of NWA title," Steven says. "Yeah I know that was because of Larry Z," Jake says.**

"**Yeah but he hasn't gotten a shot since Larry was fired and I know him better than anyone. He may not be the man in the mask but he never does the dirty work," Steven says. "Hey pal, are you going to buy something?" Eddie asks. "Well tell me where your horror movies are," Steven says as he walks away from Jake. **

**Jake just walks out of the store. "Man I can't to find out who this guys is just if for no other reason to make people stop telling me who is it is," Jake thinks to himself. Jake takes out his cell phone and places a call. "Dixie its Jake look I know the booking committee usually picks the challengers for the NWA title but I need a favor," Jake says into the phone. "What kind of favor Jake?" Dixie asks. "I need an open contract for any time I want with any challenger I want," Jake says.**

"**Look Jake I would love to but TNA management has already picked your next challenger but after the next PPV I can give you what you want," Dixie says. "Alright Dixie I'll take it," Jake says. "Let's see if I can get the rat to walk into my trap," Jake thinks.**



**The guy had been watching Jake. "So what are planning Jake," the guy thinks as he sees Jake put his phone back in his pocket. Jake gets in his car and drives off the guy follows. When the guy realizes that Jake is just heading home he stop following him so Jake doesn't notice him.**

"**I'm going to get you Jake. I am going to wait until the time is right. And when it is I will take world title and leave you broken in half," the guy thinks.**



**Later that day Jake was writing in a note book. It had a list of names with and reasons why they would want to go after Jake. "Ok let's just read this list. Chris Hero because he is mad I didn't do the cage of death. Rhino because he is mad that I took his spotlight. Raven because he never got a title shot. Jarrett because he is an ass," Jake says but then he throws down the book in frustration.**

**Traci walks into the living room and hugs him. "Jake we are going to find out who is doing this," she says. "We keep saying that and we are no closer then we were than week one," Jake says. "If you can get though you next title defense then you can put your plan to give the guy a title shot to lure him out," Traci says.**

"**Yeah but I who am I facing," Jake says. "You'll find out at Impact," Traci says. "I know it's just feels like if I'm not getting jumped from behind then I am getting kicked in the face," Jake says. "You wanted to be a wrestler," Traci says.**



**Jim Cornett was in his office. "I can't believe how you managed to get a title shot for him," he says. Paul Heyman and RVD were smiling smugly. "Jimmie I thought you understood that money in wrestling like in life makes the world go around," Paul says. "That's right, face it Jim when RVD vs. Jake Reed is on the card the money comes rolling in," RVD says.**

"**You know I am actually going to look forward to this match. Because I know Jake Reed will beat you. I know that after hits that Death Valley Driver you stand no chance. Mr. JOB," Jim says standing up and getting in Rob's face. "Oh well see. Because the way I see it the only reason you D'Qed Rob in the four was because you knew he was going to win. Then we would control the NWA title," Paul says.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Impact started off with a public company meeting. Every wrestler in TNA was watching some where in the back. Expect for AJ who was still out injured. The meeting was just about over. "Next I want to address the US title. Jake could please come into the ring," Jim Cornett said. Jake and Traci came down and entered the ring with both his belts.**

"**At Victory Road we are going to have a twenty man gauntlet for the gold and the winner of the match will be the new US champ. So if you be so kind please hand over the US title," Jim says. "Mr. Cornett I understand that it's better for TNA and for the US title itself for there to be a new champion so I will hand it over. I just hope that who ever wins this belt can hold it with the class and the honor that I have held it with," Jake says.**

**Jake takes the US title belt and hands it over to Cornett. "Alright now it's time to name the man that will get the next world title shot," Jim says. RVD and Heyman quickly enter the ring. Rob gets right in Jake's face. "Let me guess so how the fat ass over there managed to get you a title shot," Jake says. "Make your little joke Reed because it won't matter. Everyone knows the world title is coming to RVD," Paul says.**

"**That's right Paul. You know Reed I was the first guy to pin you in TNA. I know I am better than you. And after I win that NWA world title who know what I might do with it," RVD says. "Let me guess you may just throw it down because that idiot tells you to. You see Rob that is why I know I will win. For once I am 100 healed up and you won't be able to just kick me in the leg and have me go to ground," Jake says.**

"**I don't need you to have a bad anything I will beat you. After all I'm RVD the whole F'N show," Rob says. The lights suddenly go out. When they come back on the guy is beating on Jake with a kendo stick. The lights out again and when the come back on Sting is in the ring and he runs off the guy. Jake gets up and chases after the guy.**



**The chase was on backstage. The guy reached the interview set and Jake got his hands on the guy. Jake managed to take him down. As Jake was holding the guy down Traci started pulling the guy's masks off. It was a struggle until Jake managed to elbow the guy right in the head. Traci got the mask off the guy only to reveal he had a second one on. Before she could get the second one off RVD came up from behind and whacked Jake with a chair while Heyman pulled her off the guy.**

**The guy gets up and runs away while Jake is brawling with RVD. Traci low blows Paul E. She then starts kicking him. Jake throws RVD into the steel wall for the interview set and the gives chase again. Jake comes to a hall way that splits off in three ways. There is no way Jake can tell where the guy went. **

**Jake walks down one direction and starts opening doors looking for the guy. Traci heads down the other direction and does the same. She suddenly hears a scuffle. She runs to where Jake is and when she gets there she sees the guy running off with Jake on the ground unconscious.**



**Jake woke up in the training room. "Would you believe that I actually got his second mask off but before I could see his face he got a steel chair and whacked me in the face," Jake says. "Did you at least get a good look at something at that could eliminate a few people?" Traci asks. "No it happened way to fast," Jake says standing up.**

"**Jake are sure you should be standing up?" Traci asks. "No I'm not but I will dammed if I let this guy think he put me out," Jake says and picking up the NWA title. "Alright then lets just go home the main event was over ten minutes ago," Traci says.**



"**It's time to take thing up a notch. I may have to show my face sooner than I originally wanted," The guy said. He took off his mask that he had put back on after Jake got it off and brushed back his hair. "It's a good thing I wore two makes. But even with two of them I came to close to Reed seeing my face," The guy said. **

**The guy took off his black clothing and put on causal cloths. "Who knows maybe I'll show my face as soon as next week," The guy thinks. He picks up a magazine its Pro Wrestling Illustrated with Jake on the cover. He tears up the magazine.**



**Later that night Traci was watching one of her favorite movies while Jake was in the garage working out. Jake's cell phone rang. "Hello," Jake said. "Hey Jake its AJ. I heard what happened. Are you ok?" AJ asks. "Yeah I'm fine," Jake says.**

"**Good, look I got some great news," AJ says. "Oh really what?" Jake asks. "Well it going to be big and it might even help you out," AJ says. "Ok Styles spill what are you talking about," Jake says. "Well…"**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Jake was polishing the NWA world title belt. "You know things might just work out. At Victory Road I get one more chance to beat on RVD. AJ's got his little plan and I may just find out who this guy is soon," Jake says out loud. Jake put the belt back on the mantel where he displayed it.**

**Someone started to knock on the door. Jake opened it and saw Chris Hero standing there. "Chris it's been a while," Jake said. Chris walked in with out being invited in. "Yeah the last time was when you weren't willing to come in and help me and Claudio in the cage of death," Chris says. "You mean when I had a bad leg and couldn't even stand up," Jake says. "Look I didn't come here to fight. I came to clear my name," Chris says. "You name wouldn't be clear even if it were made out of glass," Jake says.**

"**What the hell doest that mean?" Chris asks. "Glass is clear. I am saying that with all the things you have done over the years you really can't clear it," Jake says. "I guess you have been listening to the rumors," Chris says. "I really can't afford to not look at everybody," Jake says. "Look man it's not me. I will admit I have been pissed and said some things. That I regret and don't forget Jake you have done plenty that I know you regret," Chris says. "Ok your right about that," Jake says.**

"**Look Jake think about this when I really want someone in the ring I don't sneak attack in a mask. I come right after go after them as Chris Hero," Chris says. "Yeah I have the ROH DVD's to prove that," Jake says. "Also the guy that has been after you, is really trying to end you career I mean the guy he pushed off the top of the ramp at one point. You know me would I really be that mad at match you weren't even physically able to be in," Chris says. "Well if it were any sane man…"**

"**Oh your one to talk about being sane," Chris says. "Oh lets not start that pissing game," Jake says. Chris turns serious and looks Jake right in the eyes. "Jake all joking aside. I am telling you I am not the one attacking you," Chris says. "I believe you. Everyone will say I'm nuts but I believe you," Jake says. "Now that is settled it's time for you to look at the man that is doing it," Chris says.**

"**Well I have been trying to figure out who it is," Jake says. "Come on Jake we both know there should be one name that should be on the top of the list. A guy that sees you as the devil. You know who it is. It's CM Punk," Chris says. **

**Traci comes walking in the room. "You know Chris it seems a little convent that you come here and you talk about how Jake shouldn't listen to rumors then you start your own," Traci says. "Oh hi Traci. Do you make it a point to listen to your husband's private conversation?" Chris asks.**

"**I do when I have a reason to," Traci says. "Well you might want to be careful. Because it seems like your defending ex-boyfriend," Chris says. "Well I am. After all I know Punk and his style and he told me a few things about you," Traci says.**

**Both Traci and Chris are starting to get mad. "Oh man where is Colt Cabana to break the tension with a stupid joke when you need him," Jake says. "You know I better get going. See you around Jake," Chris says as he turns to leave. "See you Chris," Jake says.**

"**Can you believe the nerve of that guy," Traci says. "He has some points. I mean the straight edge has a lot of reasons to after me. Well first I am not that straight and then there's you," Jake says. "Jake look I know Punk and he wouldn't do this," Traci says. "All I know is I know it the most likely suspect is usually the one that did and right now CM Punk is the most likely suspect," Jake says.**

"**Look Jake I am not saying that it is imposable that it is Punk just don't let your guard down when it come to Chris Hero," Traci says. "I am not letting my guard down I am just letting Hero think I let my guard down," Jake says. **

"**Oh, never mind. I go start dinner," Traci says walking off. "It's 2:30. I think you are just walking off because you don't we questioning you about why defended Punk," Jake says. Traci doesn't say anything.**

"**Come on Traci you know me. I am not some jealous jerk that is so insecure that wants to make believe you don't have a past," Jake says. "Also you know I would then throw your past in your face," Traci says. "True and then I would say something stupid trying to defend my self and then I sleep on the couch," Jake says.**

"**I haven't seen this in a while. You relaxed and joking around," Traci says. "Yeah I know I guess I am just in a good mood. I know I am going to get my hands on this guy sooner or later and then I make him pay," Jake says. "It's more than that. You know something. So come on spill," Traci says. "I don't know what you're talking about," Jake says. "Jake," "Look, Traci I promise you. If you need to know I will tell," Jake says.**



**Paul Heyman was in his home office. He was looking at two pieces of paper. They were copies of his and Rob's TNA contracts. It had been just about a year since he and Rob left the WWE. The contracts that Larry Zybsko had given had been one year with tow additional one year options. But with Larry out of power and the end of there relationship with Jarrett it put them in a hard spot. It was TNA that could decide rather to pick up the options.**

**Going back to the WWE wasn't an option. Stephanie McMahon hated and there was no way she would let him come back. Rob wouldn't go back. Rob would most likely get some deal some where but Paul had buried too many bridges over the years. The truth was Rob was his last tie in wrestling. The only man that still trusted him. If Rob were NWA champ it would force TNA to keep both of them on board.**

"**And now I have this guy after Reed. A guy I have no control over. I mean if he decides to jump Reed in the middle of the match the ref could D'Q Rob and boom our last shot is gone," Paul says out loud. "Who the hell could this guy be?" Paul asks thinking to himself.**



**The guy had just finished working out at gold's gym. Some people that recognized him had come up and gotten autographs. One had even asked who he thought was after Jake. "If the only knew," the guy thought. The guy walked out of the gym and for his car. He climbed in and drove off.**

"**The best thing about no one knowing who I am. No one knows when I am coming," the guy thought. The guy was going to back off for a while and let Jake think he may be safe. Then he would be back to strike Jake down once again.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Mike Tenay stood in the middle of the ring. "We are two week out from Victory Road. Now the main event will be the latest chapter in one of the most personal rivalries in TNA history. It will be for the NWA world title when Rob Van Dam challenges Jake Reed. Also there will be the gauntlet for the gold to crown the new US champ and I happy to announce…" Before Mike can finish RVD's music hits.**

**RVD and Paul come to the ring. Paul takes the microphone from Mike. "No one cares what you are happy to announce so just out of the ring," Paul says. Mike leaves the ring. "Alright now that the little dork is gone we can get down to real business," Paul says.**

**RVD gets his own microphone. "That's right Paul. You see Jake Reed this issue between us was never settled. It just wasn't a priority for a while," RVD said. Jake's music hits and he and Traci come to the ring. "You know Rob for once your right. The issue between us is not settled. Maybe it can't be settled," Jake says.**

"**Oh I think it can. I will make you a deal Reed all you have to do is make this a ladder match," Paul says. "Oh right I am going to give RVD the advantage. Paul I have been hit in the head a lot but I don't have brain damage," Jake says. "You see Jake if you make this a ladder match then I will agree if you win I will shake your hand and apologize for everything I said about your brother," RVD says.**

"**You're telling me that all I have to is make this a ladder and when I beat you will apologize for everything you said about my brother?" Jake asks. "That is right. Some come on Reed are you man enough?" Paul asks. "You know what I'm not doing this for myself. But I am doing it for my parents who have had to live with dragging there son's name though the mud. So you're on," Jake says.**

"**Good. But you know I have to…" RVD hits an enziguri out of no where knocking Jake down. Rob and Paul bail out of the ring and head for the back. Jake is still down dazed.**



**In the back Paul and RVD are celebrating. "Alright now we have him right where we want him. And now if this guy that is after Jake it will only help you because ladder matches are no D'Q," Paul says. "Of course when RVD the whole F'N show you don't need any help. Plus in a ladder match it's my domain," Rob says.**

"**That is right. Remember take out his leg make sure he can't climb and then we take the title," Paul says. "Paul come on it's me the master of the ladder match," RVD says.**



**Jake comes to the back pissed off as hell. "Hey Jake you alright?" Christian asks when he sees him. "Yeah I'll be fine," Jake says. "You should get you head examined," Traci says. "He didn't kick me that hard," Jake says. "Not for the kick. Before that when you gave RVD what he wanted," Traci says.**

"**Hey I have won some ladder matches in the past," Jake says. "RVD has won a lot more," Traci says. "Gee nice to know I have your support," Jake says. "You always have my support I just think your being an idiot," Traci says jokingly.**

"**So Jake news on the guy that is attacking you?" Christian asks. "No but I figure he will be back sooner or later," Jake says. "Yeah well if you need any help just asks," Christian says. "Thanks Christian," Jake says. Christian leaves.**

**Jake turns to Traci, "Traci you know I have never lost a ladder match in my career. So why did you act like that?" Jake asks. "I know you have never lost a ladder match but I don't want RVD to know that," Traci says. "I don't care if he knows or not. All I know is I am going win and then that SOB is going to apologize for all the crap he pulled about Brian," Jake says.**

"**Yes but we also have to worry about the guy," Traci says. "I don't think he'll interfere. I think he wants the NWA title on top of taking me out. So he won't cost me the title," Jake says. "You can't count on that," Traci says. "Well I have you and then plan X," Jake says.**



**Later that day the guy was in his car. "Reed is an idiot. Why doesn't he just give RVD the belt? It would save him from getting hit with the ladder," The guy thinks. "I can't believe it I may need to help Reed that way I get the title after I beat him," the guy thinks.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Victory Road was less than a week away. Jake was backstage watching the show on a monitor with Traci. "You know Jake you already did your one segment for the week we could go home," Traci says. "Yeah I know. But I want to be here in case RVD tries to pull something. Unless you really want to leave," Jake says. "No I'm fine," Traci says.**

**Jake goes back to watching the match between Senshi and Andy Douglas. "Ok so what are you looking for," Traci says. "Ok I watched the footage from one of the attacks on me and I noticed how the guy throws a punch so I am trying to see if anybody in TNA throws a punch the same way," Jake says.**

"**Well have you seen anything," Traci says. "No not yet. Plus the guy may be able to change up how he does things to throw me off," Jake says. "Aren't you giving him too much credit," Traci says. "I really don't know anymore," Jake says. "Well maybe he is waiting until after your match with RVD," Traci says.**

"**What hell is going on," Jake says watching the monitor and seeing a masked team attacking Andy and Chase. "Who are those guys?" Traci asked. "I don't know and none of them are the guys after me but I am going to help the Naturals. "Jake wait I think I know who they are," Traci yell but Jake is gone.**



**The masked team is really beating down the Naturals. Jake comes into the ring and takes out the heaver set masked guy. He goes after the second man but RVD attacks Jake. The masked guys remove the mask and reveal they are Team 3-D. RVD and Team 3-D throw Jake and the Naturals out of the ring. Heyman comes into the ring. "Well it seems that the greatest single wrestler and the greatest tag team are reunited with the evil genius. And Jake Reed, Naturals you won't have those titles for long," Paul says.**

**Jake takes a microphone. "You know what this is? It's three washed up pieces of crap trying to get one more claim to fame," Jake says. "Jake you're the reason we got jumped and nearly lost our careers. And this Sunday we will make sure the NWA title comes home to RVD," Brother Ray says. "Oh my brother testify," Brother Devon says. "Yeah well see. Oh and Devon get a new line," Jake says.**



**The guy was alone thinking to himself. "I have to give Heyman credit. Some how got Team 3-D back on his side. Now they are going to help RVD," The guy thought. He stood up and paced. "I am to close to getting the NWA title to let that stoner and cult leader get it before me," the guy said.**

The guy was steaming. "I can't believe it. I am going to have to help Jake. If I want that belt I am going to have to make sure Jake Reed is champion when I wrestle him," The guy said getting madder. He picked up a water bottle and throws it across the room.



**Jake and Traci were driving home. "I can't believe those two," Traci says. "Ah once a Kool Aid drinker always a Kool Aid drinker," Jake says. "Yeah just add them to list of things we have to worry about," Traci says. "Look Traci I already talked to the Naturals they are going to have my back if need be," Jake says. "Think about this though Team 3-D aren't the only former ECW guys in TNA. For all we know the guy is tied to that. Heyman could be trying to revive ECW in TNA after the WWE's version failed," Traci says.**

"**Yeah it could be that. Or it could be John Cena or Edge because they now I am the real world champion," Jake says. "Why aren't you more worried about this?" Traci asks. "I spend so much time worrying that I am just sick of it. Besides right now the guy I have to stay focused on is RVD," Jake says.**

"**Good point because the ladder match is going to be dangerous," Traci says. "Ah so are almost all the matches I do," Jake says. "Good point. I mean you have been handy capped matches, cage matches, war games, king of the mountain. Then there was the two out of three falls match were you were in a weapons match followed by a dog collar match and then a fall count any where match," Traci says.**

"**And at least this time the odds aren't too good that I will thrown into a brick wall," Jake says. "Yeah you'll just fall of the top of a ladder," Traci says. "Gee thanks," Jakes say jokingly.**



**Paul Heyman was about leave the Impact Zone. He had been help up. As walked to the car he ran into Jim Cornett. "Jim glade I ran into you. You see I know the Naturals are supposed to defend there title against Alex Shelly and Johnny Devine but I think you need to make some adjustments," Paul says. Jim who is at his car takes the tennis racket out of the trunk. "You know bucket head if you think I am about to let you call your own shots you stupider than John Zanding," Jim says.**

"**Look Jim I just want you to get ready. Because RVD will be the NWA world champion. Ray and Devon will win the tag titles and I will control all of them. There is no getting rid of me. Who knows what I might do after we get those belts we might even take them to the extreme," Paul says.**

**Jim whacks Paul with the racket. Paul falls to the ground. "No you listen to me. I watched as took wrestling the industry I love more than anything with the exception of my mother. Now I had to watch as Vince Russo grew into power in the WWE and watched as he poisoned that place. If you think I will let you ruin TNA than you are nuts," Jim says as he leaves.**

"**Just wait Jim. Because changes are coming," Paul yells as he stands up. "I am going to lead my boys to the top of TNA," Paul thinks as he gets in his car and to leave.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**It had already been an intense night at Victory Road. First AJ Styles had returned to win the US title in the gauntlet for the gold. The tag title match had been a no contest when Team 3-D jumped the Naturals. Now it was time for the NWA world title ladder match. Earlier in the night Jake had given to Terry Taylor and it was now hanging above the ring. **

"**This is you main event for the evening. It is a ladder match for NWA world title," JB said as RVD'S music played. RVD came to the ring with Heyman and Team 3-D. "First the challenger accompanied to the ring by Paul Heyman and Team 3-D he is from Battle Creek MI. Mr. PPV, RVD, Rob Van Dam," JB said. RVD climbed into the ring and did a spin kick to show off.**

**Jake's music started to play. "And now with his manger Traci Brooks. The reigning NWA world champion. From Omaha NE he is the "Omaha Outlaw," Jake Reed. Jake and Traci came down to ring with Traci. Jake gives Traci a kiss for luck and takes off his leather jacket. Jake gets in the ring. RVD jumps Jake before he can get in the ring. Rob hits a side kick followed up by a spinning crescent kick.**

**Jake goes down allowing RVD to use to cartwheel black flip splash. Van Dam goes for the corkscrew leg drop but Jake rolls out of the way. Both men get up but Jake hits an inverted atomic drop. Jake follows that up with a roaring elbow. Jake goes for to get the ladder that is on the outside of ring on the heel side ramp. Jake gets the ladder and heads back for the ring. RVD has gotten up and hits a spring board flying kick right into the ladder.**

**RVD places the ladder on Jake and uses the standing moonsault. Van Dam gets up climbs to ring apron and goes for the crock screw leg drop. RVD gets up picks up and ladder and sets it up the ring. RVD starts to climb. Jake gets up and gets in the ring. He climbs up the ladder and pulls RVD off the ladder. Jake gets up first and hits a German suplex he rolls though and hits a second he rolls again and repositions his hands into a full nelson and hits a dragon suplex.**

**Jake puts the ladder in a corner he then picks RVD up and whips him into the corner. RVD staggers back and gets hit by the flying clothesline. Jake sets up the ladder and starts to climb up. He is almost there when Team 3-D knocks the ladder over. Jake falls from the top of the ladder. They then hit the 3-D on him. The Naturals hit the ring and run off Team 3-D.**

**Paul gives RVD a chair. RVD sits Jake in a corner he places the chair in front of Jake and hits the Vandamanater busting Jake wide open. RVD pull Jake over and puts him in the middle of the ring. He climbs up the turn buckle and hits the five star frog splash.**

**RVD sets up the ladder and climbs up. He is about to take the title when the guy comes through the crowd and knocks the ladder down. Jake and RVD exchange glances and go after the guy. Jake because he wants payback, RVD because the guy got involved in his match. The guy gets away before Jake or RVD can do anything.**

**Rob charges at Jake who turns it into the over head belly to belly. RVD sits up allowing Jake to hit the rolling neck snap. Heyman grapes a chair and goes to hit Jake. Jake ducks and then picks Paul up and hits the Death Valley Driver. Jake turns around feel air van dam.**

**Van Dam sets up the ladder and climbs to the top. The ladder is not in position to get the belt instead RVD is going to try and finish Jake off for good. RVD goes for the five star from the top of the ladder. At the last second Jake gets his legs up. RVD is hurting badly. Jake gets up and picks RVD up in a firemen's carry he runs RVD back first into the still standing ladder and then hits the Death Valley Driver.**

**Jake moves the ladder into position to get his belt. Jake starts to climb up slowly the battle has taken a great toll on his body. Jake is close but RVD drop kicks the ladder causing it to fall over. Jake crashes to the mat hard. The drop kick took what was left of RVD energy and he is down. **

**RVD is starting to move. Paul gets up and sets the ladder up. Paul then looks like he is going to take Jake out with a chair until Traci knocks him out with a lariat. Both Jake and RVD are starting to crawl towards the ladder. Each start to climb up a side. RVD reaches the top first and is touching the belt with his left hand. Jake scores with a European uppercut sending RVD to the mat. Jake reaches up and pulls down the title. He climbs down the ladder. Jake remains the NWA world champion.**

**RVD gets up and starts to leave. Jake demands a microphone. "Hold it Van Dam. Remember what you said if I beat you in a ladder match then you would apologize for everything you said about my brother," Jake says. RVD stops and turns back. It's not clear what he is going to do.**

**Paul gets his own microphone. "Hold on Rob. You don't have to do anything. I never put that in the contract. So come on lets just go," Paul says and tries to pull RVD away. RVD shakes him off.**

"**Come on Rob be a man. Now I have admitted that Brian screwed up but not you're in the wrong so do what's right. Or do you want to be his little bitch for the rest of your life?" Jake asks. Paul is still trying to get RVD to leave. "Rob let's go," Paul says. RVD takes the mike from Paul. "Shut up Paul. I gave my word. So here it goes. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for going to far. Now I was right to want justice but instead I went for revenge," RVD says.**

**Jake looks around for a second. "I accept," Jake says and extends his hand in a sign of respect. RVD takes it and shakes before leaving with Paul following behind him. Jake's music starts to play.**

"**Hold on I'm not done. Now that I am done with RVD it's time to address the Looney tune that has been after me," Jake says. "Now I still don't know who the hell you are but I know what you want. It's my title and that is why you helped me tonight. Well if you want the NWA title then show up at Impact because I will have open contract waiting for you," Jake says.**

"**There is just one stipulation you finally show your face," Jake says. The crowd erupts when the guy appears at the ramp. Jake turns to see him and the stare down is on. The lights go out and when they are back on the guy is gone.**



**Later that night the guy is in his hotel room. "He is falling right into my trap," The guy says. The time when he shows his face was near.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Jake and Traci were getting ready to go to the Impact taping. Jake went over to a lockbox and opened it. He pulled out the contract and put it in his bag. "You ready to go?" Traci asks. "Just about," Jake says. "You really think the guy will show up?" Traci asks. "Well why would he help me if he didn't want a shot at the NWA title," Jake says. "I just want to get though the day. Find out who this guy is and we can get rid of him," Traci says.**

"**Not nearly as much as me," Jake says putting a spare role of tape into his bag. "Alright come on lets go," Traci says. "Hold on a second," Jake says. "What?" Traci asks. Jake pulls her into a kiss. "That," Jake says.**



**The guy was driving to the Impact taping. He wanted to get there early enough to slip in and get ready with out any noticing. He parked the car and slipped in. He went to the room he was using to hid out in and change into his gear. It used to be a dressing room and even had a monitor so he could see what was going on. But thanks to construction in the surrounding halls the room was unused now.**

**The guy was getting tense. All he had to was reveal his face and sign that contract. He knew almost every had a guess about who he was and why he was after Jake. "It won't be too much longer," he thought.**



**Jim Cornett and Dixie Carter were waiting for Jake to arrive. "What time he usually get her?" Dixie asks. "I'm not really sure," Jim says. Terry Taylor walks in the room. "Is Jake here yet?" He asks. "No," both Jim and Dixie say at the same time. "Jim do you remember the good old days when the champ had to be the first to show up," Terry says.**

"**To be fair Terry talent isn't due to arrive for another three hours," Dixie says. "The real question is will the guy show up," Jim says. "So do you two think the guy really is?" Terry asks. "Jarrett," Dixie says. "Chris Hero," Jim says. "What about you Terry. Who do you think it is?" Dixie asks. "Gilbert," Terry says. "Doug Gilbert?" Jim asks. "No not Doug. Hotstuff Eddie Gilbert," Terry says. **

"**I thought he died," Dixie says. "He did but this is the kind of thing that the little General would pull," Terry says with a small smile on his face. "So really Terry who do you think it is?" Jim asks. "I have no idea," Terry says.**



**Jake and Traci walked into the Impact zone. They were only a few people there already. "I'm going to head for male dressing room," Jake says. "Alright be careful," Traci says. "I'm always careful well sort of," Jake says.**

**Traci walked around and saw Christy pre taping her little segments that happen before each commercial break. "Alright stay tuned because up next we the confrontation between Jake Reed and the mysterious guy," Christy says doing the filming. "Alright and cut. Good job and that is a wrap Christy," the director says.**

"**Hey Christy," Traci says. "Hi Traci. Hey is Jake here?" Christy asks. "Yeah he was going to the male locker room," Traci says. "I have to ask does Jake really have an open contract for the guy or is it a ploy to draw the guy out?" Christy asks.**

"**It's real," Traci says. "Man Jake has a lot of guts to give to a title shot with out even knowing who the guy is," Christy says. "Jake knows it's the best way to draw the guy out. Remember he has to unmask before he gets the title shot," Traci says.**



**Jake walks into the locker room and sees Shane Douglas holding court. "Alright guys we are talking bets. Last chance on who is the freak in the mask," Shane yells. "Glade to see my problems are a chance for you to make a buck Douglas," Jake says sarcastically. "Hey look Jake I hope everything goes well for you but man you know if the roles were reversed you would be doing the same thing," Shane says.**

"**No I wouldn't. If the roles were reversed I would be Jarrett at even odds so I wouldn't have to pay as much money if he's the one," Jake says. "That's right you would because Corino told me how cheap you are," Shane says. "I'm not cheap I'm just careful with my money. But get your bets down now folks because tonight your last night," Jake says.**



**The show moved on until the final segment that was when Jake's segment was set for. Jake and Traci were waiting knowing that the time was close. "Well that was the last match as soon as both Sonjay and Petey are gone we go out," Jake says.**

**Jerry Lynn comes up to them. "Alright guys you on," he says. Jake's music hits and he and Traci head to the ring. Jake has a microphone. "Alright get out here now," Jake says.**

**The lights go out. When they come on the guy in is in the ring still wearing a mask. "You get your title shot at Hard Justice all you have to do is remove that mask," Jake says. The guy acts like he is going for his mask when he kicks Jake and hits the unprettier. Traci is on shock and just stands there when the guy removes his mask to reveal Christian Cage.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**The entire Impact Zone was shocked. No one had expected Christian Cage to be the one after Jake. Christian leaned down and took the microphone and the contract that had been in Jake's back pocket. Christian pulled out a pen and signed the contract. Jake is out. Traci finally snaps out of her shock and leans down to check on Jake.**

"**Well I guess you all want me to answer the question on everyone's mind. Why oh why did Captain Charisma not get the lead in Superman Returns?" Christian says making a joke no one laughs at. Christian looks down and sees Traci trying to revive Jake. "Hey honey, don't worry about him all he has to is to puke and it will just like going home for him," Christian says.**

**Traci gets up and takes the microphone from Christian. "Why! Why would you do this! Jake considered you a friend!" Traci yells at the top of her lungs. "Good question. Why would a guy that left a great deal with the WWE to come to TNA to be the leader attack the drug addict that took his place," Christian says.**

"**What is with all this crap with the mask and sneak attacks?" Traci asks. "Why because he sneak attacked me first. Now it was real great sneak attack. He got me in a little group with the promise of getting rid of Jarrett of this was after I lost my title after getting hurt helping him keep his. Then he is gets a chance to pick Jarrett's opponent and he picks Sting. Then when the mime fails he gets a title shot," Christian says getting angrier and angrier.**

"**Then you should have been a man and confronted him like a man," Traci says. "Why would do that when by doing all this stuff I did one thing that all the guys that have gone after him before failed to do. I got in his head and now I have a NWA world title shot," Christian says. Jake is starting to stir. Christian pushes Traci out of the way and hits the unprettier on Jake again.**

**AJ comes down with a chair and chases off Christian. Jake is completely out. After Jake comes to enough to stand up AJ helps him to the back.**



**Christian is backstage when Rhino comes up from behind him. "Christian what the hell is going on?" Rhino asks in shock that his old friend would do that. "That was me refusing to let that stoner push me aside. That was me taking the spot I have earned," Christian says. "Man come on that was over line. I mean you pushed him off the ramp at one point. Jake could have broken his neck or permanently injured his leg," Rhino says.**

"**Oh get off your high horse. I remember you being pissed off about him getting a title match a few weeks ago," Christian says. "First I was drunk and second I had just gotten off the phone with my ex-wife and wait you were the one that got me talking about Jake in the first place," Rhino says. "Yeah I was. By the way that really nice of you to become a suspect," Christian says.**

"**Wait a minute you used me to get any heat off your self," Rhino says. "That's right," Christian says smugly. "You SOB we have been friends for years," Rhino says. "Hey it's wrestling there are no friends. Just guys you're not feuding with," Christian says walking away.  
**



**Jake is in the trainer room with AJ and Traci. The trainer is checking him out. "Jake tell me are you seeing double?" The trainer asks. "No triple," Jake says. "This isn't the time for jokes," AJ says. "It's not a joke," Jake says. "Is it getting better?" The trainer asks. "Yeah not it's just down to everything splitting off in half like some lame monster you see on the Twilight Zone," Jake says.**

"**Alright I think you were just stunned. I am going to let you go take some aspirin for pain and if it gets worse call me you know the number or go to your doctor," The trainer says. "Alright, AJ get me a chair or something and then get out of my way I am going after Cage," Jake says standing up and nearly falling over.**

"**Oh no your not," Traci says. "Yeah I am. And when I get my hands on that little bitch I am going to tear him apart," Jake says still looking like he will collapse at any second. "You are not going after him," Traci says. "What I am supposed to let him get away with what that," Jake says. "Jake you need to listen to me. You need to wait until you don't look like you are punch drunk," Traci says.**

"**I'm fine," Jake says. "Listen tome no your not. You are driven by your need for revenge. Now your going to let AJ and I take you to the car, after that I am driving you him and you are going to rest," Traci says in a tone that leaves no room for argument. "Ok," Jake says.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Author's note- Thank you to my reviewers. I hope everyone enjoyed my pick for the guy.**

**The whole wrestling world was buzzing about the fact that Christian had been the one attacking Jake. The story was so big even Edge had referenced it on Monday night Raw saying when it comes to titles his family does what ever it takes to get them. Jake had gone into training the day after Impact. Going so far as to paste a picture of Christian on to the heavy bag he would work out on.**

**Meanwhile Christian had stayed off the raider in the few days since Impact. TNA management didn't know what to make of the situation. They knew they had contractual obligated to give Christian the title match but they won't sure they were going to keep Jake and Christian apart until then. Because everyone knew Jake was out for blood.**

**Jake was in the small backyard behind his house deep in thought. "Lousy SOB Christian. When I get my hands on him he is going to wish he had stayed with Vince," Jake thinks. Traci comes out and taps him on the back. "Jake you need get going so you can make it to that autograph signing," Traci says. "Yeah just what I need to do is go have a bunch of people ask me about the Creepy Little Bastard," Jake says. "Jake don't let the CLB ruin your time as world champ. Go out there and enjoy being with your fans," Traci says.**

"**Yeah you're right," Jake says heading inside. "So are going to be home for dinner or just go some where after the event?" Traci asks. "Well AJ and the Naturals are both doing the same event so we were just going to go to that dinner Andy loves," Jake says. "Alright see you when you get home," Traci says. Jake gives her a kiss to say goodbye.**



**Christian was in his home talking to his wife on the phone. "So have you been out since I left or are you staying in," Christian's wife Denise asked. "No I haven't really been out. I mean I really don't want to deal with the idiots that come up demanding to know why I did it," Christian said. "Alright well I'll be home tomorrow," Denise says. "Yeah I love you see you tomorrow. Look Denise be careful you never know where so drunk fan boy will recognize you," Christian says.**

"**Honey with the expectation of that time with Abyss no one has ever harassed me. Hell none of the fans even recognize me after my face was on TV," Denise says. "Look I just have a really bad feeling," Christian says. "Fine I'll be careful," Denise says.**



**Later that night AJ and Jake were at a diner. Chase and Andy had been dragged off by Shane Douglas. "Man I am so glade I never had manger," Jake says. "What do you can Traci?" AJ asks. "My wife, I mean besides she isn't like a manger, manger," Jake says. "Yeah I know what you mean. Vince Russo drove me insane," AJ says.**

"**He drove a lot of people nuts. You ever seen his days in charge of WCW," Jake says. "I was there," AJ says. "Yeah but that was after he got fired. You were in WCW when it was breathing its last breaths," Jake says. "Yeah it was but none of the wrestlers would have believed it," AJ says. "You this is why I love having you for a best friend because you and Traci are the only people that aren't asking about Christian Cage," Jake says. "I know you'll take care of him soon enough. Just leave enough for me to some payback," AJ says.**

"**Yeah well we continue this after I get back from the restroom," Jake says standing up. "Yeah knowing you are going to the chef and having him mess up my order," AJ says. "I will I still have to get you back for that water gun stunt a while back," Jake says heading for the men's room.**

**AJ goes back to eating his meal when the door swings open. Three women two with black hair and a blond walk in and take a table. "That blond looks real familiar. Now where the hell do I know her from," AJ thinks.**

**A waitress goes over to the woman's table and blocks the blond from AJ's view. Jake comes back and sits down. "Hey when that waitress moves I want you to take a look at the blond at that table," AJ says. "AJ I'm a happily married man and you well I guess your not so happy if you checking out blonds," Jake says. "I'm not looking for a date. I just know I have seen that woman before," AJ says.**

"**Maybe she was in the audience and her face just stuck," Jake says. "Now that you mention it I think I have seen her at the tapings but there is something more," AJ says. "Alright as soon as the waitress moves I look at her and put you mind at ease," Jake says.**

**The waitress moves and Jake sees who it is. "AJ think real hard about who that woman is. Think back before I joined TNA," Jake says. "Oh man that's, that's," AJ says. "Yeah that's Christian's wife," Jake says. "Do you think he is here?" AJ asks. "No it looks like she is out with her friends," Jake says. "You want do anything?" AJ asks. "Yeah finish my burger," Jake says.**

**Jake and AJ go back to eating. A little while ladder Denise who hasn't even looked at them yet comes up to them. "Excuse me do have any salt our table is out?" She asks. "Yeah here you go," Jake says handing it to her. "Oh my god you are… Look Jake…" "I don't want to hear it. I don't care what excuses you husband has. Or how he justifies the crap he pulls. Just tell him this I will get revenge! I am going to fight with everything I have to keep my world title! And when I'm done he is going to have to wear that mask full time!" Jake says with anger in his voice before leaving and slamming the door.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Jake and Traci were walking into the impact zone when Jerry Lynn came up to them. "Hey Jake management wants to see you in Dixie's office," Jerry says. "Alright," Jake says heading for the office with Traci following. Jake knocks on the door. "Come in," Dixie yells.**

**Jake and Traci go in and see Dixie, Jim Cornett and Terry Taylor in the office. "Jake, Traci could you please sit down," Dixie says. Jake and Traci sit. "Alright Jake I am going to cut right to the chase. We know you want revenge on Christian but you need to stay calm and wait until Hard Justice," Terry says.**

"**No problem," Jake says in a tone that doesn't give anyone much confidence. "Jake we are serious," Dixie says. "I'll try. But if this guy comes after again I will defend my self," Jake says. "Well that's one thing. What we mean is you can't go beat Christian up in the locker room," Jim says. "I won't unless he says something to piss me off," Jake says. "Jake look we can't have our champion and the number one contender killing each other," Dixie says.**

"**Look I wish I could give you what you want but I can't guarantee that Cage won't get his ass kicked. Besides I'm not the only one that wants to give him a beat down. First he beat down AJ so you know AJ wants payback. He used Rhino so the war machine is pissed. Hell I even heard Chris Jericho still wants to go after him. Also this is a guy that everywhere he goes he makes enemies. So I'll stay away from the guy but don't be shocked is something happens to him," Jake says.**

"**Alright Jake we get it. But remember you have your match with Cage so just wait until then," Terry says. "He will stay calm. I'll make sure of it," Traci says. "Alright so are we done here?" Jake asks. "Yeah were done," Dixie says.**



**Christian was in the private dressing room TNA management had given him to keep him away from the talent. He had a match with the returning Austin Aries. He removed his ring tights and ring jacket and laid them out. Someone started knocking at the door. "Who is it?" Christian asks yelling out. The knocking continues. "Who is it," Christian yells.**

**The knocking has turned into a pounding. Christian opens the door, "What," he yells pisssed of as hell. He sees Paul Heyman standing there. "What the hell do you want?" Christian asks. "Look Christian I have here to propose a deal. Now with Rob ending our alliance I need a new start to take to the top. Now you need someone to help you make sure Jake Reed doesn't come after you. Now with Team 3-D we can make sure you are safe until Hard Justice. So what do you say?" Paul asks.**

"**What do I say," Christian takes a minute to think and then pie faces Heyman out the door. "I say hell no. I have my title match. I have everything I need and I did it all on my own. Last thing I need is you screwing up," Christian says as he slams the door. "Well don't come crying to me when Reed throws you though a brick wall," Paul yells.**

"**Ah screw you Paul E. Go brew up some more kool aid," Christian yells before returning to taking out his gear. "I don't need him. After all he fails every time he faces Reed. All I need to do is hit the unpretter," Christian thinks.**



**Jake walks into the locker room. Everyone stops doing what they were doing. A very tense silence comes over the room. Jake places his bag in his usual locker. Everyone is still silent. "Management asked me to leave the CLB alone until our match. I am going to try to do what they want but I am making no promises," Jake says.**

**The room returns to normal. AJ comes up to Jake. "Jake you ok man? You look real tense," AJ says. "Yeah I guess I am. I really wish Christian would give me a reason. But I'm going to be the good company boy until I can get my hands on him," Jake says. "Yeah well it's less then three weeks away," AJ says.**

"**I'm counting the days like a little boy waiting for Christmas," Jake says. "What kind of freaky Christmases did you have?" Christopher Daniels asked over hearing what Jake said. "That a topic for another time," Jake said standing up with his title. "Jake where are you going?" AJ asks. "To do some scouting," Jake says. "Oh boy," AJ says. "What does he mean?" Daniels asked. "I don't know. But it doesn't mean he is going to watch tapes," AJ says.**



**Christian and Aries were in the ring. Christian had just taken control after a thumb to the eyes. Christian hit a failing inverted DDT suddenly the crowd started cheering a pointing at the face side ramp. Christian turned and saw Jake and Traci standing on the ramp. Christian started calling Jake down. Jake just stands in the same place. Aries turns Christian around and kicks him in the gut, he then goes for the bran buster but Christian slips out and hits the unpretter and covers. Count of one count of two count of three.**

**Jake has a microphone. "Careful in our match you won't be that lucky. Because you made a big mistake trying to play mind games with me," Jake says before turning to walk away.**



**Jake and Traci run into Jim Cornett when they get backstage. "Jake what did we talk about? Management told you to leave Christian alone," Jim says. "No you told me not to attack him. I didn't all I did was watch a match," Jake says. "Well…" Jim doesn't know what to say. "Come on Jim you did this kind of stuff all the time," Jake says.**

"**Hell he did a lot worse," Traci says. "Alright just make next time you just watch on a backstage monitor," Jim says. "Boy that meeting would have great time to say that," Jake says making a joke.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Jim Cornett and Dixie Carter were in a meeting going over wrestlers that would be cut from the TNA roster and those that would be brought on. "Alright AJ and Christopher keep pushing for us to give Matt Sydal a chance," Dixie said. Jim put down the contract he was looking at and started to speak when Christian Cage burst though the door. "Alright we need to talk," Christian yelled.**

"**About?" Dixie asks annoyed. "About what you are going to do to keep Jake Reed away from me," Christian says. "Christian what do you want us to do?" Jim asks. "Ban him from Impact Zone until Hard Justice," Christian says. "Christian we are not doing that. Now we have told Jake that he can't put a hand unless you give a reason to. So now that is dealt with get out," Dixie said. "Oh so this is who it the company supports the addict over me. Boy what happened to the day when I was called the biggest jump in TNA history," Christian says.**

"**Well you became an embarrassment who ran around in a mask," Jim says. "I did what I had to do in order to get back where I belong and that is the main event," Christian says. "By stalking the man and trying to drive him crazy. If you wanted a title shot you should have challenged him like a man," Dixie says. Christian gets mad and just leaves. "We need to start locking that door," Jim says.**



**Jake was studying Christian's matches since he had come to TNA. Traci comes in the room. "Jake," she says. Jake stops the DVD and turns to face her. "Yeah babe," Jake says. "Did you really mean what you said about playing mind games with Christian?" Traci asks. "Yeah of course. Look the guy messed with me for to long. Now I get some payback," Jake says.**

"**Well what do you have planed?" Traci asks. "Well first. I'm not telling you," Jake says. "Jake were husband and wife," Traci says. "Yeah but I don't tell you and TNA management decides to punish me then you won't get in trouble," Jake says. "Yeah like anybody will believe that I don't know what you're doing," Traci says. "Good point. Well I just plan to be a pain for him as much as I can," Jake says. "Meaning?" "Meaning I will distract him as much as I can. He has a match then I am out in plain sight. He thinks alone in a hall I am right behind him. I won't touch him. I won't fight him. Basically I am making him crazy," Jake says.**

"**Jake just don't take it too far. Let's leave Denise out of it," Traci says. "Traci I'm not like Jarrett or Mitchell. Besides the only time I have ever been around Denise expect for that one time in the dinner," Jake says. "Ok so what are going to do next?" Traci asks. "Well…"**



**Christian walks out of the impact zone to his car. When he gets there he sees a boot on his front driver side tire. "What the hell is this?" Christian says walking up to the security guard that is near his car. "Look pal they said you have about fifty unpaid tickets," The guard says. "Dam it I know I have to call and clear this up. I don't have any tickets," Christian yells as he goes back inside.**

**The guard checks and make sure he is gone. He then goes up and pulls off the boot it becomes clear it wasn't real just a really well done look a like. The guard then leaves the scene. When he is a good distance away he pulls out his phone and makes a call.**

"**Hello," Jake says answering his own cell phone. "Jake it's done. Cage fell for it hook line and sinker," The guard says. "Good work Seth. Give my best to Julia and the kids," Jake says. The guard heads for the staff offices in Universal Studios and clocks out before leaving the grounds.**



**Sometime later Christian comes back to his car with a cop holding the equipment to remove a boot. "Mr. Cage I just want to apologize on behave of the city of Orlando again for the mistake," The cop says sincerely. "Yeah what ever moron. Just get the stupid thing of my car. I have things to do," Christian says rudely.**

"**Ah witch one is your car again?" The cop asks not seeing a boot of the ten cars in the parking lot. "It's the black BMW with the boot on it," Christian says not even looking. "The only BMW I see doesn't have a boot on it," the cop says. "It's the one right over there," Christian says pointing at his car.**

**  
Christian finally sees the boot is off is car. The cop is mad. "Mr. Cage I don't what the laws our in Canada but in the USA we don't find wasting a cop's time funny. Now I will let you off as a warning for now," The cop says leaving. Christian goes up to his car and gets in not wanting to waste any time he sees a piece of paper stuck in the windshield wiper he takes it out sees it's note. "Dear Christian it's amazing what some people can do with scrape metal and welding equipment sincerely Jake," Christian reads out loud.**

**Christian crumples up the note and throws it on the ground. He gets in and drives off pissed of that Jake has gotten him again. "I guess I am going to have to take it up a notch," Christian thinks. "And I know just the way to do it!" Christian says with an evil smile on his face.**

**Christian drove to the hotel he usually stayed in. Impact was tomorrow and the guy he wanted to see was there in another room. A quick check with desk confirmed that and the girl gave him the room number after he fed a line about needing to check about something for there show tomorrow.**

**Christian reached the room he was looking for and knocked on the door. It opened exactly five second later. "I had feeling you were going to come to see me sooner or later," Scott D'Amore said with a smug smile on his face.**

"**So are inventing me in?" Christian asks. Scott signals for him to enter. "You know I am little disappointed that you didn't come to me when you planning to go after Jake. I mean me and my boys could have been of use to you then," Scott says. "Well I have offer for you now," Christian says. "I'm listening," Scott says.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Impact started with Christian's music started and him making his way to the ring. "You know my shot at the NWA title is almost upon us. But instead of talking about that all the peeps want to know is about Jake Reed. Jake Reed, Jake Reed that is all I have heard about since he came to TNA. All the magazines talk about him. All the little geeks on the message boards want to talk Jake Reed. Have you people forgotten that Jake Reed was a no body that couldn't fill a high school gym. Meanwhile I was selling out the biggest arenas all over the world over and over again. Then I cam to TNA and walked away from a huge contract to help this company and what is my reward? I get pushed to the back round so the addict can take the top spot," Christian says.**

**The crowd starts booing loudly. "You know what I really care if you people don't agree with me any more. Because at the end of the day Jake is nothing more than a piece of crap that can't though the day with out a drink," Christian says. Jake's music started to play as he and Traci made there way to the ring. "You know Christian I got to ask. When the hell did you lose your mind?" Jake asks. "Jake I didn't lose my mind. Because look at the facts I have out thought you every step of the way. The whole time I have the advantage," Christian says.**

**Jake starts laughing. "You see Christian you have only outthought me up until you revealed yourself. But since then I have had the advantage," Jake says. "Oh really?" Christian asks. "Yeah I have. And if you think I am just going to let you have the NWA world title then you are nuts," Jake says. **

**Team Canada hits the ring and starts beating down on Jake. Traci goes to for to low blow Scott but Christian grabs her kicks her and her in the stomach and gives her the unpretter. Team Canada forces Jake to watch as Christian does it again followed by a third time.**

**AJ hits the ring holding a chair and chases off Team Canada and Christian. Jake is checking on Traci. "Traci baby talk to me," Jake says with fear in his voice. "Ah lord my head and neck are killing me," Traci says softly. The trainers come down down with a stretcher. They put Traci on it and take it to the back.**



**Christian was walking backstage getting a lot of disgusted looks from everyone he came across. Rhino came up to him and gave him a death stare. "Oh what do you want Rhino?" Christian asks. "It all comes back to haunt you eventually. You think when Reed comes after that D'Amore and those little piss aunts are going to be there to help you. Then maybe you really are insane," Rhino says.**

"**Look I don't need a lecture. I haven't done anything that I will regret," Christian says. "Fine I just tried to warn you. But don't expect me or anybody else to save you when Jake finally gets his hand on you," Rhino says walking away.**



**Traci is being checked out by the trainer while Jake waits outside with AJ. Jake is seething with anger. "Jake she is going to be fine. Her neck is probably just going to be sore for while," AJ says trying to calm Jake down. "I don't care AJ. I am going to get my hands on Cage and make him pay," Jake says.**

**Jim Cornett comes up to them. "Jake you need…" "Don't say I need to stay calm. Because that is not option anymore," Jake says. "Jake I understand that you are mad," Jim says. "Jim I told you that I wouldn't go after Cage as long as he didn't give me a reason. He gave me three today," Jake says.**

**The trainer comes out. "Jake you can go in and see her now," he says. Jake heads in the room. Jim turns to AJ. "AJ is there anything you can do to keep him calm?" Jim asks. "Had Cage gone after anybody else but Traci then maybe I could have done something," AJ says.**



**Jake walked into the trainer's room and say Traci lying on the trainer's table. "This is a reverse normally you down and I'm the one with a worried look on my face," Traci says. "Are you ok?" Jake asks. "Nothing that some aspirin won't help," Traci says. "I'm sorry Traci," Jake says. "Jake it's not you fault. There is only guy to blame and that's Christian Cage," Traci says.**

"**Yeah but I should have been able to stop him," Jake says. "You had five men holding back. Jake there was nothing you could have done," Traci says. "Ok," Jake says softly. "Jake why don't you go ask the trainer if we can go home," Traci says. Jake just nods and walks out of the room.**



**Jake is walking to parking lot to pull the car around. The trainer was taking Traci to exit by trainer's room. Jake gets to the parking lot he sees D'Amore near his car talking on his cell phone. Scott has his back turned. Jake walks up to him and turns him around. "I'll call you back," Scott says. **

"**I want you to give a warning to Cage. Tell him he made this war personal. Tell him that there is nothing that I won't be willing to do to make him pay. Tell him that every second of everyday planning about how I am going to tear him apart," Jake says before punching him in the face. Jake then gets in his car and drives away to pick up Traci.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Traci was taking the week off to recover so she could be ready for Hard Justice. Every one in the locker room knew Jake was going to try and kill Christian. People began to wonder what Christian do to save him self. Every one that knew Jake knew that he never been as mad as he was now.**

**Jake arrived at the Impact zone. The first thing he did was head right for the dressing room that was being used by Christian. Jake was about to kick the door open when someone yelled out, "He's not he this week." Jake turns and sees D'Amore with team Canada. "Didn't you learn your lessen last week? Or did that punch make you even stupider?" Jake asks mockingly. "You know Reed you are going to regret putting your hands on me. Because this week I managed to book a non title match between you and "The Canadian Enforcer," Bobby Roode," Scott says. "Scott you really are getting stupider and stupider. Let's review our history with me vs. your boys," Jake says.**

**Jake takes a deep breath. "First I had Bobby beat until you interfered and got him disqualified then I beat Petey and Booby in what became a handy capped match. I have I beat him a few other times. But my all time favorite was when I won that eight man tag match against all of your boys," Jake says. "Yeah but something is different," Scott says. "Oh really what is different," Jake asks. "This," Scott says.**

**Suddenly Jake gets hit in the back with a steel chair by Christian. Team Canada and Christian start putting the boats to Jake. A group of faces show up and chase the bad guys off. Jake's left eye is starting to swell shut. "Jake come on man we need to get that eye looked at," Christopher Daniels says. Daniels and Rhino help Jake to the trainer's room.**



**Jake heads to the locker room with an ice bag on his eye. Terry Taylor comes up to Jake. "Jake, management heard what happened and look you don't have to worry your match with Roode is off," Terry says. "It's not off Terry. Let's just say I need to work some aggression," Jake says. "Alright Jake if that's what you want," Terry says.**



**Team Canada's music played. "The following non title contest is set for one fall with a twenty minute time limit. Introducing first proudly representing his home country of Canada with Coach Scott D'Amore. He is the Canadian Enforcer Bobby Roode," David Penzar said as Bobby and Scott came to ring. Bobby removed his robe and waited for Jake. Jake's music started to play.**

**Jake did not appear from the ramp instead he came out of the crown and climbed to the top of a turnbuckle and hit a missile drop kick. Scott and Penzar bailed out while Bobby rolled out. Jake bounces off the ropes and hits an over the top rope summersault on both Bobby and Scott knocking both men down. Jake begins to just punch Bobby in the face.**

**The referee comes out of the ring and yells at Jake, "get it in the ring." Jake throws Bobby in the ring and climbs in. Bobby sits up in the rings allowing Jake to hit the rolling neck snap. Jake brings Bobby to his feet only to get thumbed in the left eye. Bobby begins to work Jake over with punches right to his bad eye. On the outside D'Amore heads over to the broadcast table and yells, "Cyclops isn't doing to well!"**

**Bobby hits Jake with a neck breaker. Bobby tries to end it and goes for the northern lariat witch he hits. He picks Jake up and puts him on his feet and it appears Jake is dazed. Bobby goes for the lariat again but at the last second Jake turns it into the over head belly to belly suplex. Jake stands up and yells, "Cage this is a preview of this Sunday!" Jake picks up and Bobby and looks like he is going for Scott Hall's old Razor's Edge but instead he runs across the ring and basically power bombs Bobby into the top of the turnbuckle.**

**Jake then picks Bobby up and hits DDT. Jake then picks him up and again and puts him into an abdominal stretch but turns it into a back breaker. A-1 hits the ring, Jake side steps him and puts him in a crippler cross face. Christian comes to the rings and hits Jake in the head with a chair. Christian turns to celebrate acting like he has won the NWA title when Jake stands up. Christian backs up into Jake and turns around and panics to see Jake standing.**

**Jake kicks Christian in the gut and sets him up for the Death Valley Driver when Petey Williams and Eric Young make the save. The Canadians bail out. Jake gets a microphone. "Christian Cage I can't think of any better name for this PPV then Hard Justice. Because I will get Justice and it will be the Hard way for you! Just remember this, your brought this on your self," Jake says before getting his title and leaving.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**It was time for Hard Justice. TNA management had decided to ban everyone from ring side for the world title. That way it could be settled one on one. Both Jake and Christian were ready. Jake eye still looked bad but the swelling had gone down. Both men made there way to the tunnels they would come out of.**

**Christian's music started to play. "This is you main event of the evening and it is for the NWA world heavyweight championship. Introducing first from Tampa FL by way of Toronto Ontario Canada he is a former NWA world heavyweight champion "Caption Charisma," Christian Cage," JB said as Christian removed his jacket and warm up pants. The crowd was booing loudly.**

**Jake's music started to play. "And now he is the reigning and defending NWA world heavy weight champion from Omaha NE. He is the…" JB bails out when Jake runs full blast at the ring slides in and he and Christian start trading punches. Christian begins hitting Jake right in his left eye. Christian then just pokes Jake in the eye.**

**Christian then hits a clothesline sending Jake to the ground. Christian then puts Jake in a head lock. Jake powers to his feet and uses a modified belly to back suplex. Jake gets up and hits Christian with forearm right in the jaw. Jake power slams Christian.**

**Christian shoves Jake back knocking him into the referee. Christian uses this chance to low blow Jake. Jake drops to his knees allowing Christian to hit a drop kick right in the head. Jake is out on the ground. Christian climbs to the top and scores with the frog splash. Christian makes a cover, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out.**

**Jake gets up. Christian charges allowing Jake to use the overhead belly to belly suplex. Jake rolls starts to punch Christian in the face over and over again. Jake picks up Christian like he is going for the Edge but like he did against Roode he runs across the ring driving Christian into turn buckle. Jake picks Christian but Christian fish hook's the eye causing Jake to drop him. Christian hits an inverted facelock backbreaker.**

**Christian then starts tearing at Jake's bad eye like he is trying to remove it. The referee starts the count, 1 2 3 4. Christian breaks for a second before going back to it. Ref counts again, 1 2 3 4, Christian break again but goes back to trying to tear out the eye for a third time.**

**Finally Rudy Charles can take no more and actually tries forcing Christian off. Christian breaks again and gets in Charles face. Jake stands up and goes for the flying clothesline but Christian moves and Rudy takes the blow. Jake tries to revive Rudy allowing Christian to go in his tights and remove a bag of powder he turns Jake around and throws it in his face. Jake is blinded. Christian throws Rudy at Jake who thinking its Christian picks him up and hits the Death Valley Driver. Jake soon realizes his mistake and starts trying to clear his eyes. Christian meanwhile has gone out side the ring and grabbed two chairs. He slides one in the ring and uses the other to whack Jake in the head.**

**Christian puts Jake's head on the chair he slide in the ring and hits Jake in the head executing the one man Conchairto he then does it again and then a third time. The referee is getting up and Christian covers. Count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out. Christian goes for unpretter and hits it then covers. Count of one count of two, Jake kicks out.**

**Christian picks Jake up again and goes for the unpretter but Jake blocks it and turns it into (Homicide's) a Cop Killer. That took everything Jake had left and both men are out. The referee starts a ten count.**

**1 2 3 4 5 6 8 9, Jake and Christian both get up enough to stop the count. Jake kicks Christian in the guts and picks him up for the Death Valley Driver but Jake drops him because he is so worn out. Jake gets up and is able to get him in the position again and this time hits it. The Adeline starts to flow and Jake picks him up and again and hits another DVD. **

**Jake looks like he is going for it again but then just drops him. Jake points at the corner and sets Christian on it. Jake climbs to the turnbuckle and hits a third Death Valley Driver from the top. Jake covers, count of one, count of two, Team Canada hits the ring and jumps Jake. It's a major beat down and Jake can't even defend himself.**

**AJ, Rhino, and Christopher Daniels hit the ring and chase off the Canadians. Jake is down. Everyone knows that the feud between Jake and Christian isn't over yet. Everyone also knows Jake didn't the revenge he wanted.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Jake and Traci were walking into the Impact Zone when JB approached them with a camera crew. "Jake Reed at Hard Justice you were about pin Christian Cage, when Team Canada jumped you yet again. What exactly do you have planned now?" JB asks. "You know JB it's clear to me now that as long as fight Christian he is always going to have his cronies around. So what I'm used to it. But your right JB I do have something special planed for Christian but you going to have to wait," Jake says as he and Traci walk away.**



**Scott and Christian were watching on the monitor. "What do you think he has planed?" Scott asked. "It doesn't matter Scott. Because one way or another I am going to get another shot at the belt and this time I will take it," Christian says. "Your right and time we will bring the belt back home to Canada," Scott says.**

**Eric Young comes running in the room. "Coach, Coach we have a major problem. My Canadian dander sense is off the charts. Were doomed! It's over! Give your soul to God because your ass is…" Scot slaps Eric in the face. "Calm down!" Scott yells. "Don't tell me to calm down! All my worse fears are coming true!" Eric yells. Christian slaps Eric. "Great now both sides of my face hurt and all my worse fears are coming true!" Eric yells more hysterical than ever.**

**Scott and Christian each slap Eric at the same time. Eric starts to calm down. "Now tell me Eric how are you worse fears coming true?" Scott asks. "It's Jake Reed. Didn't you hear him out there? He has something special planned. And I just knew I am going to wind up being apart of it," Eric says.**

"**Eric haven't you been attain? The whole time we have been a step ahead of Jake Reed," Scott says. "That's right moron I have Reed beat," Christian says. "Yeah but he is really pissed off now. Plus you gave his wife three unprettiers and you remember what happened to Jarrett after he punched her once," Eric says.**

"**Will you just shut up! Listen to me Eric. Jake Reed is not a thereat anymore. Every week he gets more and more frustrated and that will lead to his end," Christian says. "Eric you know what just get out of my sight," Scott says.**

"**But…" "Get out!" Scott yells. Eric leaves.**



**Jake walks into the locker room and places his bag in a locker and takes out the NWA title. Jim Cornett walks up to him. "Jake I know the odds of you actually telling me are next to zero but I have to ask. What do you have planned?" Jim asks. "Well Jim… your right odds of me telling you is next to zero," Jake says. "How about a hint. That way I can at least tell management something," Jim says.**

"**Just tell management that they will find out by the end of tonight and that they should be ready for anything," Jake says before walking away. "Why do I feel like Christian is going to be wishing he had stayed with the WWE," Jim thinks.**



**Jake's music played as he and Traci came out and climbed in the ring. "You know for the first time since I cam TNA I failed. You see yeah I beat Christian Cage to hell and back. But at the end of the match I didn't pin or make him submit. Now I know I would have pinned him had Team Canada not jumped me and yes I still have the NWA world title but I still failed to beat him," Jake says.**

"**Now I could give him Christian another title match but I know the same damn thing would happen again. Now before I go any further I want to bring Christian and D'Amore out here. So Scott put down the Twinkies and the cheeseburger and get out here," Jake says.**

**Christian and Scott come to the ring. "Now Jake I really wish you wouldn't lie to the people. Because you didn't have me beat. I was kicking out when my country came in to celebrate just a little too early," Christian says flat out lying. "You know I'm not about to get into a pissing contest with you because anyone that saw that match knows what happened," Jake says.**

"**You know what get to why you want us out here we don't have the time to waste," Scott says. "Look Scott Twinkies don't spoil so cool your jets. Now Christian this issue between us needs to be settled once and for all. So I am calling you out. You get the four other idiots that follow Canadian bacon over there and at the next PPV that is called War Zone. Be ready because I am challenging you and Team Canada to the WAR GAMES!" Jake says as the crow erupts.**

"**No way! I will not face you in war games," Christian says. "I know you weren't man enough to face me like a man again. So I will sweeten the deal if you or any member of Team Canada make me quiet than they win the NWA world title," Jake says.**

**Eric Young running out like the devil is him. Eric grabs the microphone away from Christian and starts yelling. "No! No it's not on! We don't accept!" Scott slaps Eric so hard the Eric actually falls to the ground. Christian picks up the microphone. "If you stupid enough to do it then your on," Christian says extending his hand like he wants to seal the deal.  
**

"**I think have a better way to seal the deal," Jake says. Out of no where Traci kicks Cage below the belt. Meanwhile Jake picks Scott up and hits the DVD. Traci picks up the microphone. "Christian that is why your mother told you to never hit a woman," Traci says before she and Jake leave.**



**Jake and Traci come to the back. Jim Cornett comes up to them. "Now that is the way a champion should handle things," Jim says. "Thanks Jim that means a lot," Jake says. AJ comes up to them. "Jake I just want to be the firs to volunteer to be your first team mate," AJ says.**

"**Glad to hear because now more than ever I need is the people I know I can trust," Jake says. "Well you know it that me. But who else are you going to bring in?" AJ asks. "I'll let you know," Jake says walking away. "Seriously Jake just give me idea," AJ says. "He'll get back to you AJ," Traci says.**

"**You know when people get married sometimes the personality of one will start to rub off on the other. The problem is when you have a guy like Jake that won't tell you anything until the last second," Jim says. "Yeah but that makes life more exciting," AJ says. "Dealing with the McMahan's for over ten years was enough excitement for me," Jim says.**



**Jake and Traci are heading for there car. "Jake who are you planning to team with at war games?" Traci asks. "We can't talk here. I don't want Cage to know who I am teaming with until I am ready. But I go some big ideas planned," Jake says. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Jake was talking on the phone in his bed room. "Ok so I see you at Impact. No I can't wait to see the look on there faces either," Jake says before hanging up. Traci walks into the room. "So he's in?" Traci asks. "Yeah and he can't wait. I really can't wait to see what happens when Cage sees him," Jake says. "You know Cage is going to learn he pissed a lot of people off with how he has acted lately," Traci says.**

"**I have to wonder what the hell happened to the guy," Traci says. "Traci the guy always acts like this. I mean time and again and the guy turns his back on the people that he is close with. When I worked those house shows for the WWE when I was in OVW he was nice enough to me and I know what he acted like he first came to TNA but Traci the guy is no good," Jake says.**

"**Alright so we have two guys signed up now we need two more," Traci says. "I have few guys I can call on. Guys I know I can trust," Jake says. "You know a lot of people are saying when you get done with him that Christian is going to wish he never left the WWE," Traci says. "No when I'm done with him Christian is going to wish he had never left Canada," Jake says.**



**Scott was watching as Team Canada was working out. "Come on guys you have the biggest chance of your lives coming up. One way or another the NWA title is coming to Canada," Scott yells. Eric Young walks up to Scott and looks like he wants to say something. "No Eric you can't get out of the match and we are not forfeiting," Scott says. Eric goes back to what he was doing.**

**Christian walked into the gym. "Scott we need to talk," Christian says. "Sure Christian what about?" Scott asks. "Look I just want to make sure that you understand that first and foremost the goal is getting me the belt," Christian says. Scott makes a motion for Christian to wait for him in his office. Christian heads there. Scott follows him in.**

"**Look Christian don't worry Christian don't worry the boys know that there goal is make sure you win the belt. All Bobby and A-1 want is a chance to beat on Reed for a while oh and Petey would like a chance to hit the Canadian Destroyer on him," Scott says. "Hey I have no problem with that," Christian says.**

"**Good then after the war game it's the end of Jake Reed. How ironic the match that made him a main eventer is the same match that ends it all," Scott says. "Yeah it's going to great," Christian says. "Yeah but I think we need to tip the scales in our favor," Scott says. "Like what?" Christian asks. Scott walks over to the door and yells. "Bobby, A-1 come here I have a job for you.**



**Jim was in his office going over the plans for the war games cage. The same rules as the last war games applied. The cage was large enough to house two six sided rings. There was one thing that would be different. This time around a pair of special enforcers chosen by Jim and Dixie would be in charge of the cage doors so no one could jump in before the time periods expired.**

**He wasn't sure who the enforcer's would be he wanted to wait until Jake announced his team that way Jim would know who was available. Jim and management wanted to make sure once and for all that this issue between Jake and Christian was finally over. And if there was one thing the war games were good for it was settling feuds for a time anyway.**



**After the work out Eric Young was sitting in a small bar. "Lousy D'Amore for a guy that runs a whole promotion the guy is really an idiot," Eric said out loud not really caring who heard him. "I mean the guy and Cage agree to fight Reed in a War Games. I don't think the guy has even lost a cage match of any type in his career much less since he came to TNA," Eric thinks.**

"**And what do they think he is going to do after he is done beating Cage to holy hell he is then going to take out the rest of us," Eric thinks. Suddenly Eric leaps out of his seat knocking a woman over. "Oh sorry lady," He says as he pulls out his wallet and pays his tab before running out yelling, "This truly is my most brilliant plan ever!"**



**Jake had been on the phone dealing with a promoter who wanted to bring Jake in to defend the NWA title against his top guy. Jake was excited to it since the show was close to Omaha so he could se his parents in a few weeks. He walked into the living room and saw Traci looking at an old event program.**

"**What the hell is that?" Jake asks. "Take a look," Traci says handing it to him. Jake sees are realizes it the event program for the promotion where they met and this one from his second show with the group. He opened the program and saw a small picture of him and Traci together the first nigh they met. "How did you this?" Jake asks shocked at how different he looked in the picture. The young man in the picture clearly had no idea of the long road that lay ahead.**

"**This woman was clearing out her son's closet and found it with a bunch of other reselling stuff. She knew enough to know we are married and she figured that had to be around the time we meet since so she sent it thinking we would get a kick out of it," Traci says. "Wow that was nice of her. I can't think a lot of couples that have a picture of the night they met," Jake says.**

"**Yeah I know. I figured it would something cool to show the kids some day," Traci says. "Or even the grand kids," Jake says. "Let's not get to far ahead ourselves. I'm not ready to be old and grey," Traci says. "That's what plastic surgery and hair dye are for," Jake says in a voice sounding like an old frail man causing Traci to laugh.**

**Suddenly the door broke open and Bobby plus A-1 ran into the house and attacked Jake. Traci picked up a lamb and quickly broke it over A-1's head. This allowed Jake to get the advantage on Bobby. The two power men turned chicken and ran off. **

**Jake turned to Traci. "We need to move. I am getting sick of not being safe in my own home," Jake says. Traci takes the broom and dust pain out of the closet and starts to clean up the lamb. "Your right. It's going to be hard though this is our first home together," Traci says. "Hey we always have the memories and hopefully not the break-ins," Jake says.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Author's note- Sadly while I was working on this chapter I learned that NWA Shockwave formerly NWA Cyberspace promoter William Hawkins the 3rd AKA Billy Firehawk passed away. I would like to extend my condolences to his family and friends**

**It was the day before Impact and Eric Young sat in the Team Canada locker room looking over a piece of paper. Petey Williams walked in. "Hey Eric what are you looking at?" He asks. "My contract," Eric says. "Oh not this again. For the last time Eric they are not going to fire you. Especially after the way you humiliated your self and got the fans to chant "Don't Fire Eric,"" Petey says. "Oh I know Petey," Eric says.**

**Scott, Bobby, and A-1 come in the room Scott is clear pissed. "I give you two a simple assignment and you blow it. How hard is it for two men as big as you guys to sneak attack a guy and keep his wife from getting involved!" Scott yells. "To be fair Coach Traci swings a lamb really hard," A-1 says.**

"**I bet that's no the only thing she swings hard," Petey says in a lustful tone. "Oh God Petey the last thing we need is you trying to hook up with a married woman. That was never even interested in you before," Bobby yells. "Oh at least I'm clearly straight Mr. I haven't had a date in over a year. And no disrespect that last girl I saw you with was a little butch for most guys," Petey says. "Hey just because I don't share my personal life with the rest of you doesn't' mean anything. And for your information Petey that wasn't my date that was her friend that was out with another guy," Bobby yells.**

"**ALL OF YOU SHUT UP NOW!" Eric yells shocking everyone. It takes Scott a moment to snap out of the shock. "Yeah Eric's right. Did I just say that?" Scott asks. "Look Scott we need to talk," Eric says. "Ok Eric about what. But hurry it up we have the biggest match in the history of Team Canada coming up and Christian will be here any moment," Scott says. "That just it I won't be in the match," Eric says. **

"**What the hell are you talking about?" Scott asks yelling at the top of his lungs. "Let me tell you. I quit! As of this day forward I am no longer a member of Team Canada," Eric says. "Eric I don't have time to find a new member for war games. Think about all I have done for you," Scott says. "All you have ever done for me is get me beat up or got the crap scared of me. Oh and let's not forget the time I nearly bleed to death! Just the few days after I nearly died from throat surgery. So I quit," Eric yells before leaving. **

**Christian walks in just a few seconds after Eric leaves. "Hey guys what's going on?" Christian asks. "I have no idea any more," Scott says.**



**News of Eric's quitting spread quickly. There was still the question of who would be on Jake's team. Jake had already agreed to announce the rest of his team at Impact. The rumor mills were running wild everyone from Samoa Joe to Japanese star Kenta were rumored.**

**Jake was in his kitchen looking at the real estate section of the paper. Traci walked in the room carrying a package. "Ah Jake this just came for you," Traci says. "Oh great the last time I got a package it was RVD messing with me," Jake says. "Well I checked it's not ticking," Traci says. "Great so it could be anthrax," Jake says opening the package. Inside are several pieces of paper. "What the hell," Traci says.**

"**It a letter. Dear Mr. Reed I want to inform you that from this day forward I am no longer a member of Team Canada. I apologize for everything I have done against you. I hope that you will allow to move on. Sincerely Eric Young," Jake says. "I guess the reports that he left Team Canada are true," Traci says.**

**Jake picks up a second sheet of paper. "Oh my god it's a list of the order that Team Canada will enter the war games Jake says. "What the order?" Traci asks. "First Roode then Petey followed by A-1 then it says would have been me and finally Christian," Jake says. Traci picks up the packet of papers the last thing in the package. "It a list of names that D'Amore might bring in to replace Eric. Although I think he went a little overboard because I have seen novels with fewer pages," Traci says.**

"**Wow looks like he finally grew a spine," Jake says. "Yeah but now I have to wonder who D'Amore is going to replace him with," Traci says. Jake suddenly gets a look on his face and quickly picks up the telephone. "Hello Dixie Carter's office please. Tell her it's Jake Reed," Jake says into the phone.**

**Traci looks on in shock wondering why Jake would suddenly call Dixie. "Dixie we need to talk about the war games," Jake says. "Jake does have anything to with Eric Young?" Dixie asks. "Yeah it does," Jake says with a smile on his face.**



**Christian had been infuriated after finding at that Eric had quiet. "That little idiot. He quiets just day before the war games. Doesn't he realize what a chance this is to get rid of Reed," Christian yells. "Look Christian I am pissed to I mean this works out much better for us. I mean odds were the second Eric got in the cage he would have quiet," Scott says.**

"**You know what your right. So Scott I want you to call up the most dangerous guy you know and sign him up," Christian says. "You got it Christian. I go the perfect guy in mind," Scott says.**

**Scott cell phone starts to ring. "Hello Scott says. Ok what do you want?" Scott asks the person on the other end. Suddenly Scott turns pail and faints. "Coach," Petey yells as he, Bobby and A-1 help him up. Christian picks up the phone. "Sorry you call has been disconnected as a result of Scott fainting," he says.**

**Petey has taken off his jersey and is fanning Scott. Scott starts to come to. "Wow Coach what happened on second you were on the phone and next thing you out?" Bobby asks. Scott gets up and takes the phone from Christian.**

"**Now you listen to me you can't make me do that. I am Coach Scott the great trainer and the best manger in TNA! Leader of the most powerful group in TNA history!" Scott yells as loud as he can. The other guys can't hear what the other person is saying but it's clear they are giving Scott a tong lashing.**

**Scott closes the phone and sits down and puts his head in his hands. "Scott what the hell is wrong?" Christian not sure if Scott isn't having some kind of breakdown. "Dam you Eric! Dam you Reed!" Scott yells. "Coach you need to calm down and tell us what is going on," Petey says as he has never seen Scott like this.**

"**That was Dixie Carter informing me that since war games states it's Jake's team vs. Christian and Team Canada that with Eric gone I am going to have to be the fifth man," Scott says. "Well I will give the guy credit that was smart," Bobby says. "Oh shut up Bobby," Scott says.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**It was time for Impact. Today was the day that Jake would have to name the rest of his team. Scott had shown up early and kept begging to be let out of the war games match but Jim, Terry, and Dixie all told him he had to do it. Meanwhile Eric had quickly shot to the most popular names in TNA now that he was gone from team Canada.**

**Jake, Traci and AJ were waiting to go out and announce the rest of the team. Team Canada was in the ring. "Damit it Jake Reed get out here now," Scott yells. "Jake grabs a microphone from the sound table as he, Traci, and AJ headed to the ring. "Hey Scott are you upset about something? Could it be that Eric Young finally realized that it would be best for him to get the hell away from you ASAP? Could it be that you are going to be locked in a cage with me? Or could it be that well you know there is no way I am losing my belt?" Jake says.**

"**Reed you know this isn't fair. I'm not a wrestler anymore I am a manger," Scott says. "Well Scott you signed a contract that listed Team Canada as the opponents for me well with Eric gone you're the only member of Team Canada left," Jake says. "Damit Reed I should at least know who is going to be on your team besides AJ," Scott says.**

"**If that's what you wanted why didn't you just say so," Jake says trying to piss Scott off even more. "You know full I asked earlier," Scott yells. "Hold on before I do this why don't you bring Christian Cage out here. That way I can see the look on his ugly little face," Jake says.**

**Christian's music plays and he makes his way to the ring. "Alright Jake I'm out here so go ahead tell us the losers that you picked," Christian says. "Well the losers I know in TNA are the five Canada males I see in this ring," Jake says. "Just get on with it," Scott says. "Ok well I thought long and hard about who I wanted to bring in. I wanted the best of the best but then I realized Arn Anderson and Tully Blanchard are retired," Jake says still delaying.**

"**Will you get to the point," Christian yells. "You know for a guy that snuck around and attacked me while wearing a mask you sure don't have a lot of patience. Ok guy number one is a guy that a history with you history Christian and with me. He is a former ECW and NWA world heavyweight champion. He is the War Machine Rhino," Jake says as Rhino music hits and Rhino comes to the ring.**

**Jake gives Rhino the microphone. "Christian I told you sooner or later the past would catch up to you. And now it has in the form of the War Machine. And D'Amore I am going to cut you and your boys down with the Gore! Gore! Gore!" Rhino says. "Ok that's one who's next," Christian says.**

"**Well next we have a guy that might really shock people you see this guy and I don't like each other. This guy and I have beaten the hell out of each other time and again. This guy is the Samoan Submission Machine Samoa Joe," Jake yells. The crowd erupts as Joe enters the ring and then shakes hands with Jake.**

**On commentary Mike Tenay and Don West are freaking out. "Don we wondered if they teamed together and now we are going to find out," Mike says. "And professor it's in a match both me are specially built for," Don says. "And there is still one more name left," Mike yells excitedly.**

**The crowd is chanting "Joe is going to kill you," at the Canadians. "Now hold on. I have one more guy back there. Now as shocking as me and Joe working together this may literally blow the roof off the Impact zone," Jake says. "Will just tell us who the hell it is," Scott yells getting sick of all the time Jake is taking. "Scott look Burger King now open to 2:00 A.M. you have plenty of time to get your whoppers," Jake says. Scott is on verge of snapping and doing something really stupid.**

"**Scott breath you look like that vain on you forehead is about to explode. I had a boss like that once and he died of a massive heart attack…Not really I am just staling for more time," Jake says. Traci whispers something in Jake ear.**

"**Oh alright I get on with it. You see it the fifth guy is another guy you would think I would never normally work with but you know he made some changes and I am big believer in second chances. So the final guy on my team is Mr. Pay Per View. RVD! Rob Van Dam!" Jake yells as the crowd goes freaking nuts.**

RVD's music hits and he comes to the ring. No one can believe what they are seeing. RVD gets in Christian's face and does hi back pointing taunt. Christian throws a punch and the brawl is on. Team Canada bails out and leaves Jake's team standing tall.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**It had been a week since Jake had announced his team. The whole world was wondering why Jake had picked Joe and RVD after all the battles in the past with them. Meanwhile TNA management had picked Raven and Ron Killings to guard the doors so no one could get in the cage early.**

**Jake was in the ring with a microphone in his hand. Traci and the rest of his team were at ring side. "You know over the last week I keep getting asked the same question. It's usually worded like this, "Jake Reed after all the problems you have had with Samoa Joe and RVD why you would you pick them to team with you at war games?" Well I'll tell you why. It's because I have been in the ring with them. I know how hard they go after wins. Also like I have said time and again I believe in second chances. God know I needed a few in my life," Jake says.**

**Suddenly Team 3D's music started to play. They and Paul Heyman came out. "You know I have seen a lot in the wrestling world but this just makes me sick. The fact that Rob Van Dam the man that was once the flag barrier of ECW would turn his back on me and then join up with Jake Reed. And once again just want to please you idiot fans," Paul says. RVD takes the microphone from Jake. "You know Paul for year I let you get in my head. I let you control. Well no more I have moved on," RVD says. "You don't get to decided when you move on I decide when," Paul yells.**

"**You know Paul after talking to Rob I have to come to realize you were the one pulling the strings that lead to attack on my brother's name. So I have an idea I'm not doing anything to night. I couldn't help but notice that your boys have those new NWA tag title that they cheated Chase and Andy out of while AJ and I have the World and US titles so how about the main event tonight is Team 3-D vs. Me and AJ," Jake says as the crowd cheers Jake on.**

**Paul actually starts laughing. "You and the midget against the greatest tag team ever. That has to be the funniest thing I have ever heard," Paul says. "Not as funny as Paul Heyman businessmen," Jake says. "You know want that match you got it just know this the only way out is though the tables," Brother Ray says. "Oh my brother testify," Brother Devon says.**

"**For the love god Devon get a new line. At least Ray tries to change it up," Jake says. Team 3-D starts to come down when security stops them. Jim Cornett comes down. "Listen this match will happen but it will be the main event this week. Now I want everyone to head the back until it time," Jim says not wanting a riot to start.**



**Once backstage Paul was approached by Scott D'Amore. "Alright Scott it's done but just remember the deal one of my guys gets a NWA title shot after you take it from Jake," Paul says. "I know but you better remember you have to hurt Jake before you get anything," Scott says. "Hey don't worry my boys will get it done," Paul says.**



**Scott walked into the Team Canada dressing room. "Scott is Paul still playing along?" Christian asks. "Yeah he is. They are going to hurt Reed making it easy for you to knock him out or make him quiet and thus you become NWA world champion again," Scott says.**

"**The clock is ticking. I can't wait to strap the belt around my waist," Christian says. "Yeah but what are we going to do about you coach. You know they are going to go after you the second you get in there," Bobby says. "Look boys I will go in last and with Reed and AJ hurt going in we well have the advantage," Scott says.**



"**The following contest is set for one fall with a TV time limit. Introducing first New Your city accompanied to the ring by Paul Heyman. Brother Ray and Brother Devon, Team 3-D," Jeremy Borash says as Team 3-D enters the ring. Jake's music started to play as he and AJ came down with Traci. "And there opponents accompanied by Traci Brooks first from Atlanta GE he is the reigning NWA United States Champion "The Phenomenal AJ Styles. His tag team partner from Omaha NE he is the NWA world heavyweight champion, "The Omaha Outlaw," Jake Reed," Penzar says as Jake and AJ slide into the ring and go after 3-D.**

**A pair of drop kicks sends 3-D to the floor. Jake and AJ follow up with a set of suicide dives. Jake and AJ roll 3-D pack in the ring. AJ enters the ring and the referee direct him to the corner this Paul a chance to hit Jake in the back with a chair. Brother Ray pulls Jake in the ring and hits him with a clothesline.**

**Jake gets to his feet but Ray lays in some hard punches. Ray tags in Devon. Devon hits the rope hung neck breaker. Devon then drops an elbow on Jake. Devon goes for a second one but Jake rolls out the way and tries to make a tag, but Heyman pulls AJ off the apron. Traci has had enough and knocks Heyman out with a lariat. Ray and Devon pull Jake back to there corner and hit what's up head butt.**

**Devon covers count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out. Devon tags in Ray who hits the Bubba bomb. Ray brings Jake back to his feet and Jake hits a drop kick. Jake makes break for it and tags AJ in. AJ hits Ray with a spring board elbow. Devon comes in but AJ scores with a thrust kick and then a German face buster. AJ turns back to hit an Enziguri on Ray. Devon sneaks up the tries to go after AJ but Jake gets in and hits the flying lariat. Jake gets back to his corner and AJ tags him back in.**

**Jake picks up Ray and hits a German suplex, he rolls though and hits a second on, he roll again repositions his hands and hits a dragon suplex with a bridge for a pin. Count of one, count of two, Devon makes the save. AJ comes in takes out Devon. Jake picks up Ray and puts him in the Razor Edge position Jake runs across the ring and crashes Ray into the turn buckle. Jake tags AJ in as Ray is able to tag Devon back in.**

**Team Canada and Christian hit the ring with hockey sticks and attack AJ and Jake. RVD, Rhino, and Joe rush to the ring with baseball bats. Rhino gores Ray. While Rob throws his chair at Devon and hit the Vandamanator. Jake gets his hands on Heyman and hits him with a Death Valley Driver. Jake gets a microphone. "Christian I want you to enjoy every second you have between now and war games. But ask Jarrett what I am capable of in war games and he will tell that you better have a good health insurance plan," Jake says.**



**Jake and Traci are heading for there car after the show. When Team Canada jumps again. Bobby and A-1 throw him into a wall. Jake falls to the ground unconscious. Rhino and RVD who were heading for home as well show up and run of the Canadians.**

"**Hey Jake looks like you're the one that needs a good health insurance plan," Christian yells as he is running off. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Author's note- I am not going to be able to update as often as I have been since I just got a new job and this up coming week I will have almost no time to write.**

**Jake was icing down his shoulder. Traci walks in the room with a heating pad. "Alright Jake time to switch it to heat again. It is starting to feel any better?" Traci asks. "Yeah I may actually not have to tape it up for war games," Jake says. "Well that's good because you know that would be a target," Traci says. "Yeah and I already have a target thanks to the leg brace I have to wear," Jake says. "So have you and the guys finally picked the entrance order?" Traci asks.**

"**Yeah we actually did until I got jumped," Jake says. "Well at least we know the order for Team Canada," Traci says. "Expect we don't. Now that D'Amore is in he may switch it up so he will be safe," Jake says. The door bell starts to ring. "I'll get it Traci says. Traci opens to the door to AJ and Rhino. "Hey guys. What's going on?" She asks. "We need to talk to Jake," Rhino says. "Sure come in," Traci says. "Joe and RVD who had been out of sight walk up and follow AJ and Rhino in.**

"**Hey guys what's going on?" Jake asks standing up. "Look Jake we need to reevaluate our game plan for war games," AJ says. "Well basic game plan is always the same. Look guys this may sound crazy but I'm going in at least third," Jake says. "Are you nuts," RVD blurts out. "No I want to show that I'm not hurt. Look guys if I go in last then they are going to know the hurt me and they saw I went shoulder first into that wall," Jake says.**

"**Well if anyone can get in the ring and tough it out it's you. I mean how beat you were you going into our cage match?" Joe asks. "And you weren't exactly 100 before out two out of three falls match," RVD says. "So were decided I'm going in at least third," Jake says. "You not doing anything unless you get some heat on that," Traci says putting the heat pad on Jake's shoulder. "Gently," Jake says.**



**A-1 and Bobby Roode are working out. "You want to call it a day?" A-1 asks. "Yeah besides last thing you want to do is hurt you self going into a war games," Bobby says. "Yeah after we need to protect Scott and Cage," A-1 says. "I'll look for Scott but if Cage thinks I'm doing this so he can wear the belt he is nuts," Bobby says. "Wait Bob…" "Wait noting. Look Reed is hurting. You know A-1 Christian is present of wrestling but guys like me are the future and the future is now," Bobby says.**

"**Does the coach know about this?" A-1 asked. "Haven't you been listening he keeps saying the belt is coming to Canada one way or another," Bobby says. "But is that what he meant?" A-1 asks. "Look Alistair its Scott he came up with the plan. Now if Cage wins, well good for him but he already told me and Petey if we can win the title we should go for it. And he will tell you sometime before war games I guarantee it," Bobby says.**



**Christian was watching a DVD of the last war games. "There is no way in hell he is going in early this time. As hard as he went into that wall there is no way he couldn't have gotten hurt," Christian thinks. "I just have to avoid letting him do something like he did to Jarrett," Christian says.**



**Scott D'Amore was in his office at the Can-Am wrestling school. This had to be one of the craziest times of his life. He had a new class starting at Can-AM then he had a series of major show coming up for his promotion Border City Wrestling but before all of that there was the war games. The best chance he would have to take the NWA title. "Now all I have to is figure out who to not get killed by those five idiots," Scott says.**

**Petey walked in. "Hey Scott we need to talk," he says. "Sure Petey sit down," Scott says. "Did you really mean what you said about me and Bobby taking the NWA title if we can?" Petey asks. "Of course I did my boy. I haven't forgotten about Christian's first night when he rejected my offer to join up with us and then he gave me the unprettier," Scott says. "Good because I know with the Canadian Destroyer I can keep that belt forever," Petey says.**

"**I know Petey that is why I made you the captain," Scott says. "Well it won't be too much longer and Jake Reed loses his title and who knows it start the downward spiral," Petey says.**



**Later that day Jake took the heating pad off his shoulder and tried it out a little. At first it seemed fine then he felt a shooting pain. "Ah," Jake let out a small cry. Traci runs in the room with a concerned look on her face. "I'm alright I just over did it," Jake says. "Jake are really sure it's a good idea for you to go into war games early," Traci says.**

"**It's not a good idea for me to go into war games at all. But I agreed to it and it may be my only chance to get Cage and all of team Canada in a fair match," Jake says. "If Joe and RVD live up to there word," Jake says. "Well Joe as ling as the match is actually going on I can count on Joe. After the match though he might do what he did to Sting and just walk out. RVD no that is free of Heyman I think I can trust him," Jake says. "I guess were going to see," Traci says. "Well do you think Christian can trust D'Amore and boys?" Jake asks.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Author's note- Remember please Review if you like who I'm doing. Also sorry about the long wait but I like I said I have a new job that is taking up all my time.**

**It was the last Impact before the War Zone PPV that would feature the war games. Jake shoulder was better but still hurt. There was a lot of tension in the building. Everyone knew it wasn't above Christian and D'Amore to pull something underhanded.**

**Jake and his team were at the interview set. "Folks it is this Sunday it will be war games. On one side you will have Christian Cage and Team Canada taking the five men with me right now. And if Jake Reed is the one to give up then that man that makes hi submit becomes the NWA champion. Now RVD, AJ I got to ask you two have never been in war games before are you going to be ready?" JB asks. "JB dude, why must asks such stupid questions? I've been in cages before so has AJ. Were used to physical abuse so of course were ready," RVD says. "Look I just ask what the directors ask me to," JB says. "Well tell him this, stop writing such stupid questions," RVD says.**

"**I can do that," JB says. Samoa Joe takes the microphone from JB. "No disrespect Rob but we really need to get to the point. Now Christian and the rest of those Canadian bitches you should listen up. You see Christian you and I are a lot alike. We both want to be the best. While I go out and prove I'm the best you took a short cut. Now I'm sick and tired of guys taking short cuts. So what are you going to do boys when the badest mother in the world choke's you out," Joe says.**

**Rhino takes the microphone from Joe. "You know Joe I agree but for me it's more personal. First those Canadian bastards cost me the NWA title more times than I care to count. Then there's you Christian we have friends since we broke in to this business. We were at each other weddings. But you throw that away first by trying to frame me for the crap you are pulling and then joining up with guys that I hated since day one in TNA. Well Christian you ended our friendship you ended chance we had of making up. But I will be the end to end everything else with the Gore! Gore! Gore!" Rhino yells.**

**AJ takes the microphone. "Christian Cage when you came to TNA there was a lot of talk about whose spot you were taking. What did I do? I shook your hand and welcomed you to TNA. What do I get? Jumped and taken out of TNA for over month and my best friend is attacked time and again. Well in war games it a chance to get the pay back I never got. Oh and Team Canada I got some issues with you that I would love to clear up," AJ says.**

**Jake walks up and gives AJ a look then turns nice and says, "Can I have microphone?" AJ gives Jake the microphone. "You know I honestly think I have said everything I need to say. But JB man get some new questions," Jake says before walking away.**



**Christian was with Scott having just watched the promo by Jake and the rest of the team. "Well Scott what are you going to do? Because I better walk out with the NWA title," Christian says. "Look Christian it's taken care off. Jake Reed is hurting. Just focus in on his shoulder," Scott says. "Well what are you going to do to make sure you don't blow it?" Christian asks.**

"**Look Christian I am trained wrestler. I can take the abuse so just worry about your self," Scott says. "Hey no problem because you know Captain Charisma is the best wrestler in TNA," Christian says.**



**Gail Kim walked into the woman's rest room. She heard someone throwing up. "Who is that?" She asks. "It's Traci," Jackie says. "Can't she stop?" Gail asks with a degusted look on her face. "You know it could be worse Gail. Christy is holding her hair back," Jackie says. Traci throws up again. Gail just leaves and nearly runs into Jake as she is leaving. "Knock first pervert," she yells.**

"**Nice to see you to Gail," Jake says. "Jake she is really sick," Jackie says. "Yeah I am going to make her go to the doctor tomorrow," Jake says. "How long has she been like this?" Jackie asks. "For the last couple days she had theses little bouts of it but then she is fine until the next bout. Look I'm done for today so I am going to pull the car up and then take her home," Jake says.**

**Jake leaves. A few seconds later the sound of a flushing toilet can be heard. Traci and Christy come out of a stall. "Alright honey just sit down I'll get some mouth wash real quick," Christy says. "Thanks," Traci says. "Jake just went to get the car so he can take you home," Jackie says. "Oh ok," Traci says.**

**Christy comes back and gives Traci the bottle of mouthwash. Traci quickly gargles. "I'm actually starting to feel better," Traci says. "Good maybe the doctor will figure out what is wrong with you," Jackie says. "I think I just have a virus or maybe the flu," Traci says. "Alright hold I'm going to help you to the exit," Christy says. "I'll get your bag," Jackie says.**



**After helping Traci to the car Christy and Jackie are in the woman's dressing talking about Traci. "You know maybe she is just stressed about the war games," Christy says. "That could be it," Jackie says. Suddenly Jackie gets a weird look on her face. "Jackie what is it?" Christy asks. "I think I know why Traci has been sick," Jackie says. "Why?" "I think Traci may be pregnant!"**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**It was the day of war games. Jake had already left and was at the Impact zone. Traci was getting ready to leave when the phone started to ring. "Hello," she said. "Traci this is Dr. Meadows," a female voice says. "Did you get my test results back?" Traci asks referring to a series of tests the doctor had done at her appointment a few days before.**

"**Yes Traci we did. You're not sick Traci," the doctor said. "The why I am I throwing up?" Traci asks. "Well Traci you're about one month pregnant," The doctor says. "What?" Traci asks wanting to make sure she heard right. "You're pregnant," The doctor says. Traci starts to cry tears of happiness. "Ok you now your going to need to start pre natal care," Dr. Meadows says. "I'll start as soon as I can," Traci says.**



**Jake is getting ready for the war games. Joe was the only other guy in the room neither man was saying anything. What time are the other guys getting here?" Joe finally asks. "Should be soon," Jake says. RVD walks comes in. "Hey dudes did you see they already have the cage hanging above the ring. "Yeah I saw that," Jake says. AJ and Rhino walk in. "Man that things look more dangerous than it did last time," Rhino says.**

"**Why do you say things like that," AJ says. "It doesn't make any difference to you. You weren't in it last time," Rhino says. "What's the matter war machine you afraid?" RVD taunts. "Hey don't start Van Dam," Rhino says. "Rhino he's busting your balls," Joe says.**

**Someone starts knocking on the door. "Who is it?" AJ asks. "It's Traci I need to talk to Jake." Jake goes out to see her. "Is something wrong babe?" Jake asks. "Nothing is wrong. Things have never been better," Traci says. "Yeah things are really good," Jake says confused. "Were going to have to pick up the pace on finding the new house," Traci says almost blissfully. "Traci what is going on?" Jake asks.**

"**Traci takes Jake's hand and places it on her stomach. "Jake the reason I have been sick lately is because I'm about a month pregnant," Traci says. "Wh…What…Your what?" Jake stammers out. "Jake I'm pregnant. Were having a baby," Traci says. "I have to go," Jake says walking off. "Jake what's wrong I thought you should be happy," Traci says. Jake just keeps walking.**

**AJ comes out of the dressing room. "What's going on?" AJ asks. "I just told Jake I was pregnant and he walked off like I told him his dog died," Traci says. "What?" AJ says shocked.**



**Jake is in a hallway that almost no one uses. Someone puts there hand on his back. Jake turns around and sees AJ and Traci. "Jake what is wrong?" Traci asks. "Yeah Jake's that not the way to react to your first baby," AJ says. "I don't know how to say this. Traci I should of told you this a long time ago," Jake says.**

"**Jake what ever you have to say just say it," Traci says. "Alright but please don't interrupt me because I won't be able to finish if you do. When I was about sixteen my girlfriend at the time told me she was pregnant. I didn't know how to tell my parents and she lived with her aunt who didn't really care about her. And then Brian died and she lost the baby about two months in. So what was the point of telling my folks, because all it would do was add to grief. So I never told anyone," Jake says with tears starting to roll down his face.**

**Traci pulls Jake into a hug. "You had to deal with the loss of your brother and your unborn baby at the same time? Jake I'm so sorry," Traci says. "I'm so sorry I should have told you sooner. It was just easier after all the years of not telling anyone. I just couldn't tell you but then you told me about our baby I just needed to finally say it," Jake says.**

"**Jake I love you. And I understand. I'm just glade you could finally tell me," Traci says. "I'm sorry I didn't act happier about our baby. I'm thrilled about him or her," Jake says with a smile on his face. "I know you are. So like I said we are going to have to find a new house soon," Traci says. Jake and Traci kiss.**

"**Ah Jake, Traci there's a war games match tonight and Jake needs to get though that first," AJ says. Jake and Traci pull apart. "Oh crap I actually forgot all about it," Jake says. Suddenly someone starts laughing. Christian comes out of one of the rooms. "You know Jake I needed a good laugh and that was it. I mean you're the world champion and here you are blubbering like a baby. Over your little dead bastard," Christian says.**

**AJ has to hold Jake back. "Jake calm down you'll get him tonight," AJ says. "I'm gong to kill you Cage! Tonight I make you pay!" Jake yells. "Tonight I get to prove to you unborn baby that its father is a loser," Christian says as he runs off.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**All of the under card matches were over. The extra long cage with a roof lowered down from the ceiling and came to rest on the aprons of the two rings. The ring crew set it in place. JB was out of the ring getting ready to announce the rules.**

"**This is the main event and it is the war games. To insure no one can enter the cage before there segment TNA management has declared that all participants must stay in the back until there time comes. The rules are as followed two men start and fight for five minutes. After the winner of a coin toss that toke place just minutes ago will send there second man out after two minutes the other team will send out there second man continue like that until all ten men have entered. The match can only be won once all ten men have entered and it can only be won by submission or knock out and if Jake is the one that loses the match than the man that scored the win becomes the new NWA heavyweight champion of the world! Other than that it will be anything goes!" JB announces as the crowd cheers.**

**Team Canada music plays. Bobby Roode appears first and enters the cage. "Introducing first from Peterborough, Ontario Canada he is the Canadian Enforcer Bobby Roode," JB says as Bobby tests out the cage. Samoa Joe's music begins to play. "Next from American Samoa by way of Hunting Beach California he is the "Samoan Submission Machine," Samoa Joe," JB says as Joe comes to the ring and climbs in. The bell sounds and the cage door is locked and the war games have begun.**

**Bobby comes out swinging Joe blocks and then starts chopping away. Bobby goes for eyes and sends Joe back. Joe quickly recovers and hits a hard elbow knocking Bobby down. Joe goes for the running back splash but Bobby rolls and Joe misses. Bobby quickly hits the rude awaking he stands up to brag not realizing Joe has stood up and is right behind him. Bobby turns around and Joe hits the enzuir-guri.**

**Joe puts Bobby in the corner and gives him the face wash. Joe runs back and hits the ole kick. Joe picks the Canadian Enforcer up and hits the Joejigatamae. Joe takes time to celebrate allowing Bobby to go into his tights and remove a bag powder. Bobby throws the powder right in Joe's eyes. Bobby rams Joe's face into the cage wall. Joe starts swinging wildly but Bobby has gone into the second ring.**

**Bobby leans in just enough to slap Joe in the back in the head. Joe swings but Bobby has slipped back into the second ring. Bobby slaps Joe again but this Joe's eyes are clear and scores with an elbow. Joe drags Bobby back to first ring and is going for the muscle buster but Bobby slips out.**

**Both men go for a lariat and connect. Both men are out. Bobby gets to his feet first but falls back down. Joe gets up and locks Bobby in the Joe's special Boston crap but then switches to the STF. The fist five minutes are up and the next men are about to come out. Team's Canada's music plays and out comes out A-1.**

**A-1 gets in the ring and quickly hits a double ax handle to Joe's head. A-1 scores with the Royal flush neckbreaker. Bobby gets up. Bobby and A-1 give Joe a double suplex. They then pick Joe up and hurl into the cage wall. Bobby then grates Joe's face on the cage busting him open badly for the first time in his TNA career.**

**Joe knocks Bobby down with an elbow. He then gives A-1 a dragon suplex right onto Bobby. Joe picks the Canadian strong men up and bashes there head's together. The numbers' advantage is too much for Joe and the boys for up north get the advantage. A-1 holds Joe while Bobby punches him.**

**A-1 goes for the pump handle slam but Joe blocks it. Joe hits a belly to belly suplex on A-1. Bobby goes for the northern lariat but Joe side steps and sends him into the cage. A-1 gets up and hits Joe with clothesline.**

**The second period is up and Rhino's runs down full blast. He gets in the ring and hits a double gore on A-1 and Bobby. He picks A-1 up and gives him a spine buster. Bobby gets up only to get powered slammed by Rhino. Joe throws A-1 in the second ring. Rhino gives Bobby a Rhino driver while Joe gives A-1 an island driver.**

**Joe picks Bobby up and gives him the triple strike combo. Rhino gives A-1 an atomic drop. A-1 gives Rhino a low blow and then rams his head into the corner. Joe heads into the other ring and knocks A-1 down with a lariat. The period is over and Petey Williams is next out for team Canada. **

**Joe walks over to cut Petey off but Petey punches him and to shock of everyone Joe falls to the ground. Rhino comes over when Petey punches him and Rhino goes down. Petey opens his fist to reveal he has a roll of quarters in it.**

**On commentary Mike Tenay and Don West are disgusted. "Of all the low down crap we have ever seen out of Team Canada that was the worst. I mean that could break a jaw," Mike says. "I know this anything goes but that was over line. And think about it Professor we have already seen powder I mean what's next?" Don asks.**

**Bobby and A-1 are reigning down the punches on Rhino and Joe while Petey switches off laying the boots to them. Joe is able to score a punch with Bobby. Petey quickly scores with a drop kick knocking Joe back down.**

**The period is up and Jake is the next man out for his team. Petey puts the roll of quarters in his fist. Jake stops at the door and doesn't go in. Petey is waiting for him to make a move. AJ comes out unseen by Team Canada and gets in though the second door. AJ dropkicks Petey into the ropes allowing Jake to slam the cage door on Petey's head. Security comes out and forces Jake to head to the back.**

**AJ drop kicks Bobby and then hits a thrust kick on A-1. Petey has recovered and tries to sneak up behind AJ. AJ hits a Pele kick. "Well Don love or hate Jake Reed you have to give him credit that was one of the most brilliant things ever done in war games," Mike says talking about the diversion Jake pulled. "And give credit to AJ Styles as he came in and turned this match around," Don says.**

**AJ hits Petey with a gord buster. While Rhino gives Bobby a power bomb. Joe grates A-1 face on the cage busting him open. Joe puts A-1 in the STF and uses his knuckles like a corkscrew in the man's head. AJ gives Petey a discos clothesline. Joe delivers a very hard head butt to Bobby. Petey thumbs AJ's eyes and goes for the Canadian Destroyer but AJ blocks it. AJ and Petey change rings.**

**Some how Bobby and A-1 get the advantage and try to whip Rhino and Samoa Joe into each other but it's reversed and the Canadians crash into each other. The period comes to an end and Christian is the next out. Jake out of the crowd and attacks him. Jake runs Christian down ramp and into the cage wall over and over again. Christian tries to run out though the crowd but Jake chases after him and brings him back. Security tires to break it up. **

**Security tries to break it up but Jake can't be stopped although it does Christian a chance to get in the cage. Christian goes and delivers blows to AJ, Rhino, and Joe giving Team Canada the advantage. The period ends and Jake yells, "I'm the next guy let me go!" Security lets him go and Jake goes after Christian. Jake throws Christian into the cage wall and then grates his face. Bobby knocks Joe out with the northern lariat and goes after Jake hitting right in the injured shoulder. Bobby and Christian are working over Jake focusing in on the shoulder that was hurt a few weeks ago and on the leg Jake has had problems with over the years.**

**AJ tries to help Jake but Bobby hits with a spear taking him down. Rhino power slams A-1. He gets in the second ring and goes for a Gore he gets. Team Canada side steps and Jake takes the blow. Before Rhino can react Christian gives him the unpretter. Bobby and Christian throw Joe and AJ into the other ring. A-1 gives Joe the pump handle slam Petey hits the Canadian Destroyer on AJ.**

**Bobby locks an arm bar on Jake while Christian lays the boots on Rhino. Jake gets to the ropes but there is no breaking the hold since it's anything goes. The Canadians are in complete control. Jake rolls though and breaks the arm bar. Bobby is stunned Jake gets up quickly and hits the flying clothesline.**

**The period is over and it's time for D'Amore to come out. The music is playing but Scott isn't coming. Meanwhile Jake has gotten a hold of Christian and is beating the holy hell out of him. He picks Christian up around the throat and picks him up. Finally security carries Scott out. Scott is scared to death and doesn't want to go in. Jake throws Christian down. Petey goes after Jake allowing Christian to go in his boots and remove a chain. Christian catches Jake right in the jaw sending him to the ground.**

**Scott seeing his boy are in control again finally stops fighting and gets in the cage. AJ somehow is able to hit the styles clash on A-1 but he is quickly beat down by Bobby and Scott who is much fresher. The period is over.**

**RVD runs to the ring knowing his team needs him but Team 3-D attacks him. They drag him over to the announcer's table and give in the 30D though it. Heyman who is directing team 3-D is yelling, "That's what you get for defying me! You SOB!"**

**The EMT's come out and loads RVD up on a stretcher. Christian is about to lock on some kind of hold on Jake when Bobby pulls him off. Bobby goes to put Jake in a hold but Christian pulls him off and the two men get in a shoving match. When they turn around they see Petey about to give Jake the destroyer. Now the three of them are fighting it out. A-1 tries to take Jake out Scott sends him to break up his team mates and then Scott goes for the D'Amorealizer.**

**The other four stop him. Now all five Canadians are arguing over who will win the title. Jake, AJ, Rhino and Joe get up and attack. Rhino gores D'Amore while Joe puts Bobby in the clutch. AJ gets Petey in a sleeper. Rhino then takes out A-1. Jake kicks Christian in the gut and hits the Death Valley driver. He then locks him in the dragon sleeper everyone in a submission hold start taping. Jake's team has won.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Jake and his team headed to the back. Traci quickly ran up and kissed Jake. "You did great," she said. Jake pats the NWA title on his shoulder. "That was close on. If they hadn't started fighting I don't how long I could have held on," Jake says out of breath. "Yeah but they did start fighting," AJ says.**

"**I think Cage is going to think long and hard before he goes after you again," Rhino says. "Yeah I don't even think you had that hold locked in before he started taping," Joe says. "Hey guys I really appreciate it. None of you had to get evolved," Jake says. "Hey I wanted payback for getting beat down by that guy," AJ says. "Hey the jackass set me up to look like I was the guy after you," Rhino says. "I just like beating the hell out of people," Joe says pressing a towel to his head to stop the bleeding.**

**Jim Cornett walks up to them. "Hey Jim how's RVD?" Jake asks. "Yeah just a couple of bruised ribs," Jim says. **



**Later that night Jake and Traci walk into there house. "You know I think I am going to be in war games every chance I get," Jake says. "What are you nuts?" Traci asks. "Well last time I was in one I go rid of Jarrett for a while and then you agreed to marry me. This time I beat the hell out of Christian and we're having a baby," Jake says.**

"**I would have married the second after we reunited. And the baby happened a month ago. Besides as beat up as you I never want to see you in another cage again much less war games," Traci says. "You realize that you can't come with me to the ring until after JJ is born," Jake says. "JJ?" "Yeah Jake Jr," Jake says. "It's a little early to think about names," Traci says.**

"**Yeah I know. Besides I was just joking about naming him after me. You know had you told me a few years ago that I would be a world champion, happily married, and have a baby on the way. I would have asked to smoke what you were," Jake says. "That's not funny," Traci says sitting down on the sofa.**

"**I didn't mean it to be funny. I'm just saying my life is as close to perfect as life ever gets," Jake says sitting next to her and taking her in his arms. "I know that is how I feel," Traci says. "I love you," Jake says as they kiss.**

**The End.**


End file.
